Blazing Blu Courage
by Blu Wolf 23
Summary: When Blu stumbles across some articles of family history. He begins to delve deeper into the past. Learning where most of his species went and about his Grandfathers amazing tale of true courage. In the process he learns more about himself.
1. Family History

Chapter 1

Family History

It started the day Blu discovered something in the attic of Linda`s new book store in downtown Rio. The day started out like any other normal day. Blu`s eyes slowly opened as the light of the warm Brazilian sun crept into the hollow in which he and his mate Jewel lived.

"_Man, I thought living in Minnesota was the good life but here in the wings of my love. Things couldn't get any better. I just wish I knew where I came from."_ He thought.

Sure, Blu didn't know where he came from, but he did know where he belonged. Here in the jungle, with Jewel and all the birds of his community. A place he and his neighbors called 'The Grove'.

He knew if I came down to it, he defend every inch of his new home to the death. He knew that his friends would help as well. But hopefully it would never come to such a thing.

At the thought of this he held a still sleeping Jewel tighter and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling her affectionately.

He heard her yawn and she wrapped her wings around his neck gently, kissing him on the check for a brief second before snuggling up to him even more.

"Good morning Blu." She said happily.

"Good morning Angel." He replied quietly, imaging his feathers turning red from blushing.

"Ready for another day in the beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro?" She asked after chuckling at Blu`s embarrassment.

"Eh well without you, it's just a city." He replied with a grin.

"You are SO sweet…and cheesy." She replied with another kiss, this time on the beak.

"Well…uh…I could try to be less cheesy….if that's what you want." He murmured standing up and turning away from his love in slight shame.

She stood up and threw her arms around him in a death hug.

"I was kidding sweetheart, I wish you had a little more confidence in yourself." She whispered.

"Well I happen to be more confident in myself now, then when I was in Minnesota." He assured her.

"I know I see you get stronger every day. But I still see that fear in your eyes when I tell you something that you can do to better yourself, why are you scared Blu?" She asked sincerely.

"Well, it's because I`m afraid that one of these days my flaws will drive you away and I don't want to lose you Jewel. I would never forgive myself." He explained.

"Blu, no matter what you do. I will always love you. I see something in you, and I know if it ever comes down to it you will fight for what you love. You`ll become the brave bird you became when you came to rescue me. That's why I fell in love with you." She told him, kissing him on the beak tenderly.

"You always know what to say to bolster my spirits." He told her after the kiss.

"Now come on, Linda is probably waiting for us down at her book shop." She told her mate.

Then the two macaws spread their wings and took to the Jungle sky, heading south towards the city of Rio.

When the duo arrived at the book store they found Nico, Pedro, Rafael and Eva waiting for them inside.

"Hey guys, Eva…where are the kids?" Jewel asked the Toucan.

"Oh, we had a nice young Scarlet Macaw babysit them for the day." She replied.

The two girls began a long girl talk, while Blu wondered over to the window and looked up at the passing clouds, still pondering his past. Rafael noticed this and wandered over to talk to the young macaw.

"What's wrong, _**mi amigo**__?_" He asked.

"It`s just, I don't know anything about where I came from." He replied

"Well…um…when a mommy and daddy bird love each other very much they decide to-"He began to explain but Blu cut him off with an annoyed look.

"NO, I mean…I never knew my parents, my grandparents. I don't know anything about my heritage." He grumbled.

"Oh well I'm sorry, unfortunately I can't help you with that." The toucan said putting his arm around Blu in a fatherly fashion.

"No one really can, besides you're the only real father figure I`ve ever had. For that, I thank you." Blu said with an appreciative nod.

"You're welcome." The toucan replied, before flying off to the other side of the room. Knowing this was a problem Blu would have to face on his own.

Linda noticed Blu's pondering and she walked over to see what he was thinking about.

"Blu, what`s wrong?" She asked.

Blu grabbed the nearest scrap piece of paper and pen, then jotted down

'_My family?'_

Linda sighed; Blu immediately figured out that she had been hiding something from him all this time.

Then she offered her arm to Blu as a perch, he hopped on and looked at Linda as if to ask

"_Where are we going?"_

She simply opened up the hatch in the ceiling of the shop and a ladder extended down from the attic and she carefully began to climb up with Jewel, Rafael, Eva, Nico and Pedro in tow.

"It`s time I showed this to you." She said as they reached the top of the attic.

She made her way to the farthest corner of the attic, using her hand to keep the cobwebs out of her face and hair. Blu noticed there were dozens of boxes filled to the brim with books. Then he noticed a small chest, about the size of a computer key board and about 1 ½ feet tall. It was rusted, dusty and heavily dented. Linda flipped the latches so that Blu could open the chest.

Blu hopped of his former owners arm and noticed writing inscribed in the front of the chest, he brushed off the dust and cobwebs to reveal golden lettering that read:  
_Martin 'Mustang' Sartore_

_510__th__ Fighter Group -Phoenix Squadron_

_Força Aérea Brasileira_

Blu opened the chest with a shaky beak, and its contents were obviously very old but were stll in good conditon.

"_**Meu Deus**_." Blu murmmured.

Inside the chest, was an aviators cap, complete with googles. The googles right lense had a yellow crosshair painted on it. A scarf with the brazilian flag and colors. Several dozen pictures of various pepole and places, a disply case with over a dozen diffrent medals in it.

a journal with a brown leather covred in writing and on its cover the 510th`s squadron patch, which depiicted a flaming scarlet macaw swooping down from a thunderstorm, a bomb in its talons. Finally a strange metal contraption that looked like some sort of flight harness. But Blu was to afraid to pick it up, feaing he would mishold and break the device.

"Blu, when I first found you...you werent the only one in that crate. This chest belonged to your grandfather. He died before I found you, probably before you got tossed out of that Pet store truck. This chest belonged to him." Linda explained.

"I had no idea." He murmmured, turning to Jewel, tears welling up in his big brown eyes.

Jewel trotted over and wrapped her wings around him, allowing him to lightly cry into her shoulder.

"It`s ok, you can read your grandfathers journal later. But we promised to make an apperence at Kipos Klub, remember? Well that is if your still up for it." She said gently."

"No, its fine. I`m just relieved that now I can look back at where I came from. Where I`ve been." He explained.

Then he took the journal carefully out of the chest, before turning to Nico and Pedro. A faint smile began to appear on his beak.

"Come on, let`s go celebrate this amazing discoverey." He said.


	2. High Flying Celebration

Chapter 2

High Flying Celebration

By the time the birds go to the club, the music was pumping and the crowd was chanting for Nico and Pedro, who quickly made their way to the stage.

Kipo`s Klub was the very place where Blu and Jewel had shared their first dance, the place had been restored to its former glory quickly after the marmosets laid siege to the popular hangout. Blu quickly made his way through a crowd of birds and asked the barkeep if he could leave his grandfathers journal here under his watch.

The barkeep happily nodded and placed it in a safe box where it would be left untouched until the end of the party, at the time when Blu would return to retrieve it.

Then Nico and Pedro began their opening act.

_**Nico- **__Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't Stop The Party.  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.  
Don't Stop the Party  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party._

Everyone was on their feet, repeating the lyrics by this point.

_**Pedro-**__This is that original,  
This has no identical,  
You can't have my digital,  
Future Aboriginal,  
Get up off my genitals,  
I stay on that pinnacle,  
Chewin up my lryicals,  
Call me verbal criminal,  
Send you to that clinical,  
Subscribe use of Chemicals,  
I.D.O. and visual, can't see me, invisible.  
I old school like Biblical,  
Futuristic next level,  
Never on that typical  
Will I stop I never know... _

Every bird in the club (in a cry that probably could be heard across Rio) shouted _  
_'DON`T STOP THE PARTY!'_  
__**Nico-**__I aint gonna stop until I do (don't stop it)  
I aint gonna quit should I show  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it  
You can't stop us now...  
I aint gonna stop until I do (don't stop it)  
I aint gonna quit should I show  
_Birds were going nuts for this new song, using every bit of energy they had to dance their tail feathers off.

_**Pedro-**__Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it  
Even if wanna to, you can't stop us now..._

_**Everyone -**__Don't Stop the Party!_

Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.

Everyone had partnered up by this point

_**Nico-**__You could cause me crazy man,  
Everyday I'm party'in,  
You could find me at the club,  
Pop'n bottles, minglin,  
Ladies danc'in to the jam,  
Act'n all day, man oh man,  
Got me in the mood again,  
At the party, partyan,  
Yeah I get that happenen,  
Taken shots, Whatever man  
Party like a veteran,  
Music is my medicine,  
You, and Bobby Settlan,  
Can't restart I'm stepin in,  
Take control and feel the band  
Yeah that's right everyone jam._

I'm that one that lights it up  
We red hot like fire trucks,  
Burn that book, that what up,  
Tell that DJ turn it up.  
We droppin, that music, good people all around

_**Pedro-**__ We Rockin', Head Knockin', Coz they can't shut us down.  
Aint Aint no stoppin'  
We gonna keep on rockin',  
Baby aint no stoppin,  
You can't not stop us now._

Kipo began to break dance.

Eva began to shuffle._  
__**Nico-**__I aint gonna stop until I do (don't stop it)  
I aint gonna quit should I show  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
_Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it  
You can't stop us now...  
I aint gonna stop until I do (don't stop it)  
I aint gonna quit should I show  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it  
Even if wanna to, you can't stop us now...

_**EVERYONE**__**-**_Don't Stop the Party

Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.

The crow broke out into massive applause, hollering and shouting encore but then the next performers a female Military macaw covered and a male Palm Cockatoo both covered in bling, with King Mauro and his marmosets acting as back up dancers began to sing "Where them Girls at"

Needless to say, it was a favorite of all the singles in the house.

Partway through the song, the Military macaw stepped forward and shouted:

"All the Boys in the house say YEA!"

Blu, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Luiz, King Mauro, a few of his marmosets and dozens of other birds in the club cried out as instructed.

Then the Palm Cockatoo stepped forward switching places with his partner, he shouted:

"All the Girls in the house say YEA!"

Jewel, Eva, the remainder of Mauro`s marmosets and the remainder of birds in the club shouted out louder than the guys.

Then King Mauro took over raising his fist in the air and said:

"All the SINGLES in the club, say OH YEAH!"

Nico, Pedro, Luiz and a handful of birds and marmosets cried out loudly, and the singles at the bar began chugging their drinks.

The Palm cockatoo and Military macaw rolled their eyes and gently pushed Mauro out of the way, and then they went back to back and in unison called out:

"All the COUPLES in da club say AW YEA!"

Rafael, Eva, Jewel, Blu and dozens of other birds wrapped their wings around each other and shouted as loud as they could.

Then the duo wrapped up their song, and then a group of Lear Macaws came onto the stage equipped with guitars, drums and other instruments. They began to play a song called Big Yellow Taxi.

Jewel went to go have a drink or two with some friends of her, she said afterwards she bring them over and introduce them to Blu. He merely nodded and asked the barkeep for his Grandfathers journal. He figured now would be a good time as any to start reading it, with a nice soft song being played.

Blu flipped open the journal and began to read.

* * *

_May 10__th__ 1948_

_Midwestern Cerrado, Brazil_

I suppose this whole thing started when I was 16, Cerrado was my home for as long as I can remember. The wind would always whistle through the tall dry grass, the sun would remain high in the sky radiating warmth to every creature on the savannah. Ever since I can remember, I was the fastest flyer anyone has ever seen. Some say only lightning was faster than me. However I humbly and strongly disagree I believe I am fairly slow compared to larger birds.

My 'speed' attracted the attention of the local anteaters who admired my ability of flight and sense of community service. They had me drop fertilizer on the fruit plants that grew across their land.

Besides that life was…well…ok.

It was another hot sunny afternoon as I landed in front of Philip, my main employer who owned most of the land in the area. He was waiting for me while standing next to a brown sack the size of a cantaloupe.

"How yah doin today Martin?" He asked once I landed.

"Good, ready to drop manure and support the arms buildup!" I replied.

World War 2 was still fresh in everyone's mind, millions of humans killed. The war had raged across the world, but now tensions were rising in the animal kingdom. Japanese Navy Steller Sea Eagle`s and Nazi Northern Goshawks were training Italian Lanner Falcons, Cuban and Mexican Red tailed Falcons and forming alliances between the avian species of all five nations.

It was obvious to everyone trouble was brewing, and the birds of America, Russia, China, Chile, and Brazil were preparing for their own war. Animals from both sides were preparing for the worst.

Each side had been holding their breath since January, now it all came down to who would make the first move.

But until that day, things would carry on as normal.

That particular day I was dressed as normal, a dusty brown leather aviators cap with scratched and dirty goggles. My amazing navy blue feathers were coated in a thick layer of dirt, dust and grime. My head feathers were a mess, pointing every which way. But my green eye`s shone with pride after realizing this was my last field of the day and it was only 4`oclock. I`d been working most of the day and sweat soaked the underside of my wings. (I didn't think that was possible.)

[_Blu chuckled at this and kept reading]_

I grabbed the bag of manure and began flapping my wings to a nice steady powerful beat. It didn't take long to get myself and the sack of foul smelling dirt airborne. I flew off to the north and sighted the rows upon rows of saplings that were growing up from the earth. I positioned my tail feathers so that I could skid into my drop pattern.

Then I gently began shaking the sack full of manure, and started to make my rounds. Then as I finished my first row of plants, which consisted of about 30 saplings I flew eastward and then turned back around to start on the second row, after that I only had eight more to go. Then a sharp squawk brought his gaze to his right.

Four Military macaws were flying in diamond formation; they were garbed in strange looking harnesses that had the Brazilian Air force roundel on its sides. The birds also wore clean black leather aviators caps and their goggles were securely resting atop their heads. On either sides of the caps were the birds rank, the three birds taking up the rear had a shield shape insignia with winged gear in its center. Under that were the words **soldado **or airman. Then after that were the birds first and last names with their call signs in place of their middle name and in bold text.

The three airman were following a First Lieutenant , who`s rank was portrayed by a star in the middle of a circle, with the circle having two sets of long wings and a single set of short wings. This bird did not have goggles, he wore aviator sunglasses.

"Good afternoon." He told me.

"Hello." I replied awkwardly.

"Don't worry, He doesn't bite…much." The airmen whose call sign was Romeo told me.

"Hey shut up Romeo, I`d rather listen to Buttons sing then get chewed out by the Lt again." The airmen who was apparently named Spud.

"Spud, what`s that supposed to mean!" Buttons protested.

"It means your singing sucks Buttons!" Romeo grumbled.

"Cut the monkey chatter, all of you!" The flight lead hissed.

"Yes sir!" The three airmen shouted.

"So…heading back to the airbase?" I asked.

"Yes, I`ve been running these boys into the ground all day. They`ve earned some down time." The Lt replied.

"Sir, permission ask the civilian a question?" Romeo said, sounding off.

"Granted." The Lt replied.

"Do you want to have a drink with us tonight?" Romeo asked me.

"As long as it`s ok with your commanding officer." I replied.

"Do you know where the Riverside Tavern is?" the Lt asked me.

I nodded.

"Meet us there, 8 o`clock sharp." He told me.

"I`ll be there." I replied.

"Aright boys let`s head home, I`ve got the lead." The Lt told his flight then they all banked hard right flying off towards the northwest.

I grinned, knowing I had probably just met some new friends. Then I quickly finished up the rest of my drop runs taking only two 5 minute breaks.

Afterwards I retuned the manure sack to Philip and said my farewells for the day.

I returned to my hollow, which was conveniently next to a pond. I took of my cap and goggles setting them in the corner of my hollow and flew down to the pond to take a bath. I made sure to clean every inch of my feathers.

I was going to have a few drinks with fighter pilots in one of the nicest taverns in the region. It was a place where farm boys like me wouldn't normally go. That`s where most of the 'popular' people go to have a good time.

After taking a nice long cold bath, I took to the skies flying towards the Riverside Tavern. It was a pretty nice place; it was located inside of a fallen tree which had made an improvised foot bridge for humans that went across the river. I walked inside, noticing my friends sitting in the heart of the room; they were gathered around an improvised table which was made of metal scraps.

I took my place among them as the first round of drinks arrived.

I quickly learned the real names of everyone.

Button`s real name was Spencer, Romeo`s name was actually Cody, Spud`s name was Alex, and the Lt`s name was Roger.

"So Martin, what`s your story." Cody asked.

"Well I was born and raised here, everyone knows me for better or worse. I have a good relationship with almost everyone in town. I`ve been freshly dumped by a girl who said she cared and had fallen in love with me, but I don't believe a word she says anymore. I`m pretty sure she hates me. Um...I`m consider one of the fastest animal around, and I guess the local anteaters like that so I was hired to drop manure on their plants and the rest is rock and roll history."

"Ever thought about putting that speed to good use, the Air Force could use someone like you Martin." Roger said after taking a swig of his beer.

"Me in the military, Nah no way I'm a terrible leader." I said flatly, before chugging down the last of my drink.

That's when she walked in.

She had hazel eyes, Dark blue (almost black) head and tail feathers. The rest of her body was wrapped up in amazing dark turquoise feathers. She walked right into the bar passing a group of Scarlet macaws, one of them whistled sharply.

She turned around to face him.

"Not a chance buddy." She said matter of factly.

The rest of his friends burst out laughing as he stumbled after her, obviously drunk, but she kept walking merely stating:

"Talk to the tail feathers dude."

The macaw got the message and stumbled back to his table.

She strolled right up to the bartender.

"The usual Fred." She told the Lear Macaw.

"Should I put it on your tab Tara?" He asked.

"Nah, I`ll pay upfront tonight." She told him.

The macaw went to work and produced large drink; instead of pouring it into a cup he took out a pineapple cut it in half put her drink inside one of the halves.

She took the pineapple in one wing and raised it to high in the air.

"Para você mãe." She murmured.

Then she chugged down the entire drink, when she was finished she blinked hard and was left squinting for a minute or two afterwards. She slammed the pineapple cup on the counter.

"Keep em coming Fred!" She told the bartender.

"I`m gonna go talk to her." I said watching the scene unfold.

"Dude, she`s a like friggin gorgeous and way out of your league." Alex reasoned.

"It`s worth a shot." I said with a shrug.

"Ok I`ve got 50 Reals here saying that she will blow you out of the sky within two minutes." Spencer said holding up a wad of cash.

I stood up from the table.

"It's a bet, I`ll be back for my money shortly." I told Spencer.

I walked over to Tara taking up a spot at the bar next to her.

"Hi." I said, mentally kicking myself for such a poor start.

"Hello." She said.

"My name`s Martin Sartore." I said extending a claw for a handshake.

Tara put her second drink down. Shook my claw firmly (she had a stronger grip then most guys I knew) and then curtsied.

"Tara Reynosa." She told me.

"So, um…you from around here?" I asked as she chugged down the last of her second drink.

"No, I was born in Sao Paulo, but grew up in Rio." She replied.

"Oh cool, I was born out here, never left the Savannah." I explained.

"You`ve never been to Carnival?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

"Wow, you poor deprived bird." She said before chugging down her third drink.

"Well it was nice meeting you , but I should be heading home now before I pass out." She made her way to the door. Then just before she went outside, she picked a Mango off someone`s plate then spun around and looked right at me.

"Well are you gonna walk me home or what, It`s dangerous for birds to be out at night alone." She explained, taking a bite out of the mango.

"I`ll take that as an invitation." I murmured making my way over to her.

That's when the local gang: The Black Jacks

Consisting of a dozen Savannah Hawks and a few Tegu`s walked in they quickly surrounded us.

Tara seemed worried.

"Uh, hey guys…um…how much of that did you hear?" She asked them, obviously referring to our conversation at the bar.

"All of it."One of the hawks snarled.

"You know these guys?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah…um...they`re my…bodyguards." She confessed.

* * *

Blu`s eyes widened as he prepared to read more, but Jewel came strolling up with a Scarlet macaw and Blue and Gold macaw following her.

"You're reading a book at a party?" She whined, closing the book for him.

"Aw Jewel, he might lose his spot." The Scarlet macaw chided.

"It`s fine, I have a good memory." Blu explained.

"Oh I guess I left my manners at the bar." Jewel grumbled, mentally face palming herself.

"Blu, these are my two best friends Kailey and Sam. Girls, meet Blu." She said.

"It`s a pleasure to meet finally meet you. Jewel told us a lot about you" Sam said.

"Oh did she, well it's nice to meet you two as well" Blu replied with a grin.

"Blu, Jewel!" Kipo called out.

"What `s wrong Kipo?" Jewel asked the spoonbill.

"You two are on!" He explained.

"Well time to put on a show my Angel." Blu said offering his wing to Jewel.

"AWWW!" Sam and Kailey cried out.

Jewel kissed Blu on the cheek, then took his wing and the duo rushed off to the stage. Seconds later, the DJ cranked up the volume and Jewel began to sing, shaking her tail feathers to the beat.

_La La la la la la  
La la na na na  
La la la la la  
La la na na na  
_

Then Blu came onto the stage, beginning his part._  
_

_Girl I've been all over the world  
Looking for you  
I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
And you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_  
_In that bright white noise_  
_What I been missing in my life_  
_What I been dreaming of_  
_You'll be that girl_  
_You'll be that girl_  
_You'll be_

Jewel began to sing again, while dancing letting herself get lost in the rhythm_  
_

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

Then they both went to back to back and sang in unison_  
_

_You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You, you make me feel that_

Then Blu began to sing by himself again, while Jewel danced extremely close to him._  
_

_Get a little closer to me girl  
And you'll understand  
'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
Well, then I'm your man_

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_  
_In that bright white noise_  
_What I been missing in my life_  
_What I been dreaming of_  
_You'll be that girl_  
_You'll be that girl_  
_You'll be_

Jewel then began to sing, while Blu took to the air performing lops and rolls above the crowd`s head._  
_

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh_  
_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_  
_Take you 'round the world_  
_You know I like it loud_  
_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

Blu landed behind her, she spun around so were face to face and sang in perfect harmony_  
_

_You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel, oh  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel, oh  
La la la la la  
_

Jewel pointed to the crowd while the lights dimmed rapidly. She sang this part alone_  
_

_Put your wings up  
Put your wings up  
Let the lights drop  
Let the lights drop  
Make my world stop  
Make my world stop  
_

The lights went completely out, when they came back on again Blu and Jewel were mid kiss, they quickly separated and prepared to wrap up the song. Now everyone was singing along._  
_

_La la la la la  
La la na na na  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel, oh  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la_

They ended back to back, and slowly slid up against each other to the floor. Then they spun around pointing at each other._  
_

_You make me feel that  
La la la la la_

Blu then pulled Jewel closer to him and kissed her passionately, the crowd went nuts. Hooting, hollering, whistling and cheering so loud they could have blown the roof off.

The two stood up, took each other's wings and bowed humbly before making their way off the stage, where Nico, Pedro, Sam, Kailey, Rafael, Eva and Luiz were waiting for them.

"That was spectacular love birds!" Rafael told them.

"You two always know how to take it to the next level." Pedro said with an approving nod.

"You two were awesome." Nico said with a grin.

"That was the spit!" Luiz exclaimed.

"You should have your own float next time Carnival comes around!" Eva suggested.

"You two are the cutest couple I have EVER seen!" Kailey shouted, jumping up and down with joy.

"He`s cute, smart, brave and a great singer and dancer. Looks like Jewel found a keeper." Sam told the group.

"Thanks everyone, now if you excuse us we are going to be heading home." Jewel said running a single feather up Blu`s chest.

Everyone said their farewells for the night as the two macaws made their way home, just barely being sober enough to fly. But for Blu it was worse since he was lugging his grandfather's journal.

They arrived home and Blu sighed contently.

"So now that we`re alone what do you want to d…hagbaba…wow." Blu asked as he turned to face Jewel but suddenly lost his ability to form complete sentences.

Jewel was lying in the corner of their nest; she was on her side, one wing on her hip the other supporting her head. The moonlight shining into the hollow made her radiate with beauty. She eyed Blu seductively. Blu felt as if his legs had mind`s of their own as he walked over to his love.

"Well hello there." He said putting as much charm into is voice as he could.

He then slowly lied down next to her, gazing into her eyes for what seemed like hours.

Then she put her wings around his neck and pulled his head down to her chest, Blu listened closely as he could hear his angel`s heart beat slowly, but then it slowly began to beat faster.

Jewel began to sing softly, but with the same angelic voice Blu had grown to love.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin away  
beatin like a drum and its comin ur way  
cant you hear that  
boom baroom boom  
boom baroom boom bay  
he got that super bass._

Then as she finished Blu moved upwards towards so that they were making eye contact again. He noticed scooted as close as he could so that he could feel her heartbeat on his chest, and so that she could feel his. Blu felt her heartbeat relax; he quickly realized that she had fallen asleep.

Blu mentally kicked himself; he should have said that magical four letter word. But he realized there was no use rushing these things. They had all the time in the world. Blu wrapped his wings around his love and dug his face in her neck, occasionally (and gently) nuzzling her. Then he too drifted off to a blissful sleep.

Little did these macaws know that a certain thug was watching them with a hostile intent. Step one of their plan was complete; he knew where they lived now it was time to gather minions who would destroy their home and kill everyone they knew and loved: One hollow at a time.


	3. Hot Shots

Chapter 3

Hot Shots

Blu woke up early for some reason. He carefully moved away from Jewel, he didn't want to wake her. She loved sleeping in. Blu yawned as quietly as he could as he stretched out his wings. He then noticed that his grandfather's chest was on the opposite side of the hollow with a note attached to it, Blu read it:

_This belongs to you Mr. Gunderson. Don't lose it!_

_-Linda_

Blu chuckled, even though he had pretty much grown up and moved out of the house. Linda still watched over him in her typical motherly fashion.

He then realized why he had woken up early; he opened the chest and carefully removed the strange contraption he had seen earlier. It was clear to him now that it was in fact some kind of harness.

It was difficult to strap on alone, but after 15 minutes of fumbling, Blu managed to get it on. The harness was built perfectly for a bird; it was light weight and the very aerodynamic.

The chest piece was made of leather, with a light weight steel plate integrated into it. The chest piece was secured by three leather straps that went around Blu`s back. Also mounted on his back was a small metal plate that acted like an anchor for the long leather covered strips of metal that stretched from the middle of his spine (where the anchoring was) to the ends of both his wings. The metal plates were surprisingly flexible, Blu gently flapped his wings and the metal strips flexed and bent with the motion. Three tiny barrels stretched from the leading edge of his wings. Blu examined them quizzically, wondering what they could be for. Then he noticed a strange insert/slot in his chest place. He nervously stuck one of his claws inside and found two trigger like mechanisms.

He prepared to pull the one on his right, but upon realizing this was not a good idea as long as he was indoors he quietly stepped outside. He looked around to make sure whatever he was about to unleash, it wouldn't hurt anyone in case things went wrong.

He pointed his wings up at an empty early morning sky and with a tedious claw pulled the right trigger.

The six barrels on his wings roared to life, shooting hot lead into the sky and every few seconds creating streaks of light that shot forward into the morning sky. (A.N-tracer rounds)

Back in the hollow, Jewel scrambled outside to see the source of the racket. When she saw her crazy love hawk shooting up the jungle sky she groaned with irritation.

"Blu what the hell, it's six in the morning!" She shouted over the gunfire.

The macaw stopped firing; he turned to see his angel with a wing on her hip looking at him with anger.

"Sorry, I was curious." Blu said while the red hot gun barrels on his wings were sizzled and smoked.

"You`re gonna end up killing someone, be careful." Jewel chided.

"Sorry." He murmured again, like a child.

Then Jewel turned around and made her way back into the hollow, but the sound of gunfire erupted again.

Jewel seethed with rage, she spun back around and marched outside.

"TYLER BLU GUNDERSON, I SWEAR IM GONNA…" She shouted her voice louder than the gunfire. But when she saw Blu just sitting there, staring at her she knew it wasn't him.

The gun barrels weren't smoking, and they had returned to their normal steel color. Meaning that it couldn't have been Blu firing. But if it wasn't Blu, then…who was it?

Blu`s eyes widened, he seemed to be analyzing the situation then he finally came to a conclusion.

"Linda!" he shouted flying off in the direction of the apparent battle.

Jewel realizing that Linda, Tulio and Fernando`s dwelling were right by the favelas she too realized what was going on. She spread her wings and took off after Blu.

Blu flew right over the bookshop and noticed that there was indeed, an armed robbery taking place. Four men with Ak-47`s had just performed a drive by shooting of the shop and were preparing to make another run.

They would never get the chance to even turn around.

Blu flew further down the street, and then pulled on the second trigger. Hoping it would do what he thought it was going to do.

It did.

4 metal slats shot up from the flight harness, one on each wing and the other two on Blu`s shoulder blades. Then Blu did a sharp U-turn, as he did it appeared as if clouds were forming on his wings and then thin streaks of white fluff rolled off his wingtips. During the process Blu didn't even decrease in speed, but as he turned around so sharply he felt an invisible force press down on his chest.

He didn't have time to process the feat he had just accomplished as he prepared to make his attack.

When he had seen these thugs laying siege to his friends…no correction, his _family's_ home, a primal rage had engulfed his brain and he knew that it was his duty to defend his family no matter the cost.

He pulled on the first trigger and delivered 5 second burst hot lead to thugs. The driver of the car was killed instantly, taking several rounds to the torso and three more to the head. The man in the passenger seat took a dozen rounds to the chest and died with his limbs twitching.

The car was now driverless, the thugs in the back seat to terrified to take the wheel only yelled as they crashed into a tree. Two of them weren't even wearing seatbelts and were ejected from the car. The first one broke his neck on impact with the ground and the second was mangled but managed to survive.

It was at this moment when Jewel arrived. She quickly pieced together what happened. Since the shop was so close to the favelas, the thugs had most likely come to cash in on protection money a day or two ago. But Linda probably didn't have enough money to pay them or the thugs had decided to raise the fee.

Whatever the case, they had come to kill the family. Now three of these men were dead, the lucky survivor looked agitated and his pride (along with most of the bones in his vile body) had been heavily damaged. He took out his G18 fully automatic pistol and began to fire at Blu who had been circling the crash. Blu began to weave and roll to avoid the oncoming fire, while attempting to position himself for a final attack run.

Jewel dove in and began to attack the armed man with her talons and beak; she knew she had to help her love. She attacked the man fearlessly, clawing at his face and even pecking out his left eye.

Then the thug yelled in anger snatching the macaw out of the air. Threw her to the ground and prepared to crush her head with his boot.

Blu squawked as loud as he could and then sent himself into a dive and took aim. The thug turned skyward and fired at Blu in short controlled bursts. Blu weaved to left then to the right, the bullets of his foe barely missing him. Time slowed down, Blu stared directly into the eyes of the thug, who scowled back at him with hatred. In his peripheral vision, the macaw noticed tiny details that he hadn't seen at the beginning of his attack; his vision and hearing were sharper than ever.

He saw the beads of sweat going down the man`s forehead, the dragon fly that was darting around near Jewel, The drops of dew on the grass, his heart rate which was pounding faster than a heard of stampeding horses. Blu noticed one crucial thing, however. The thing that was to seal his victory over this pathetic excuse of a human being, while the two stared at one another with equal ferocity and hatred. Blu had something this human did not. He had that fire in his eyes, this fearless confidence that he had never known since he rid himself of that cocky cockatoo and threw himself out of a perfectly good airplane to save Jewel: The attitude of a fighter pilot, a warrior of the sky.

Blu figured it must have run in the family.

Then he pulled on that trigger once again and blew the top of the man`s head clean off as time sped up again. He then pulled on his second trigger, allowing him to flip a quick u-turn and landed at Jewel`s side. He quickly noticed splatters of blood were on his feathers. But he didn't care, he quickly helped Jewel up.

"Wow that was messy." He told her.

"I never knew you had that in you." She replied, suddenly feeling more confident on talking to Blu about a certain matter she had been putting off for a while now.

Then the couple heard police sirens in the distance.

"We should probably go." Blu suggested.

Then the two took wing and flew back to their hollow as police cars arrived at the book store.

On the way back, Blu stopped a pond to wash the blood off himself. Jewel next to the water, merely sticking her feet in. The pond had a shallow end and a deeper end where a birds like Blu could barely stick their head out of the water.

"You know you were really brave back there." Jewel said as she watched him swim around in the pond.

Then he decided to play as trick on her.

"Well no one messes with the people I love." He told her with a devilish grin.

He yelped and went underwater.

"Blu?" She asked hopping into the pond and wading out to the edges of the shallow end.

Then Blu surfaced with an evil laugh, grabbing Jewel around the waist and pulling her underwater.

She fought him viciously, squirming and kicking.

He simply chuckled mentally, and then Jewel looked right at him. She had a terrified look in her eyes. Then he realized. Jewel didn't know how to swim.

He assisted her to dry land. Where she plopped down onto her side, and started shaking violently.

Blu scrambled to her aid.

"Crap, Jewel…I…oh crap!" He shouted.

"You almost killed me." She murmured.

"Jewel, I`m sorry…I thought you knew how to swim!" He explained.

She stood up, wrapping her arms around herself. Then she spun around and glared at Blu.

"I`m a bird you idiot…we don't swim, we FLY!" She shouted.

"Well sorry, guess you know how I felt when I couldn't FLY!" He shot back.

The two turned away from each other for about ten minutes.

Then Blu felt guilt crashing down on him. He turned to Jewel who was still soaking wet and shaking with fear.

He stood up and walked over to his love as quietly as he could. Then he wrapped his wings around her gently. She flinched as he did this, half expecting him to drag her back into the water. But when she realized he wasn't going to do that, she relaxed…just a little.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

She simply huffed angrily.

"If you want I can teach you how to swim, since you taught me how to fly." He suggested.

She didn't reply.

"Oh now you're stone walling me, well this should make you talk!" He shouted cheerfully as he began to tickle her.

"Blu, No…STOP!" She squealed in between fits of laughter.

Blu made her lay down in a field of grass, continuing his 'attack'.

Both of them were laughing.

Finally after realizing Jewel had cried out:

"Ok, ok, I give up!"

Blu stopped tickling her and laid himself down at her side.

"So, I'm guessing you forgive me." He said as they stopped laughing.

"Yeah, you didn't mean any harm. I know you would never purposely hurt me." She replied, getting up and straddling him.

"Yeah, well don't you forget it." He said in a playfully stern tone.

"Oh just pucker up already." She teased.

The two shared a short but passionate kiss, their tongues meeting in a fast paced dance of passion.

"Wow." Blu murmured after they broke the kiss.

"What is it?" Jewel asked, resting her head on his chest.

"Every time I kiss you, it's like getting tackled by a Unicorn." He replied.

She simply giggled in response, before saying:

"Come on you crazy love hawk, lets head home."

"Good idea, I want to read some more of my grandfather's journal." He replied as they took wing.

As soon as they were inside their hollow, Jewel helped Blu undo his flight harness.

He quickly, yet carefully set the harness back into the chest. Swapping it with the journal, then he walked over to his nest. Getting comfortable before opening to the last part he remembered reading. Just as he was about to start, Jewel climbed into the nest snuggling up to her Love hawk.

"Mind if I nap while you read?" She asked.

"No, It`s fine. I woke you up too early anyway." He replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"I don't deserve you." She murmured as she closed her eyes.

"Of course you do. You're an angel, you deserve only the best." He whispered.

A smile crept across her beak as she drifted off to sleep.

Blu sighed contently and began to read.

* * *

_May 10__th__ 1948_

_Midwestern Cerrado, Brazil_

_Continued_

"These guys…are your body guards?" I said, trying to keep calm.

Tara nodded sheepishly.

"What are you, friggin royalty?" I hissed.

"Well…it`s complicated." She replied.

"You loaded aren't you?" I asked sharply.

"Yeah, I am." She said shamefully.

"I can't believe this." I grumbled.

"What cant you believe?" She asked her voice full of pain.

"I can't believe this trick you pulled, showing up here. Bringing in your body guards and probably some friends so all the rich people could hear about how a little farm bird got the crap beaten out of him." I growled.

She gasped in outrage at my idea before explaining:

"No, no. That's not why I came here. You see…I kind of have this bad habit of-"

But she was cut off as an older looking male version of herself walked over to us.

"Running away from your commitments to our family" He stated.

"What is he talking about, who is he?" I asked.

"I am her father, and she has been promised to a Cuban noble bird, who is a great Fighter Ace. He used to be Commander in chief of the German Luftwaffe." He stated.

"Dad, I told you I don't want to mate with him!" She shouted.

"We have had this argument before young lady, and I have told you there is no point of resisting it." He said sternly.

"Wait, there is a way we can settle this." I told them.

"Who are you?" He asked, turning his hostile gaze to me.

"Martin Sartore, sir. It`s nice to meet you." I said in a friendly voice, extending my claw.

But he merely pushed it away with his wing.

"I remember now, you're that filthy farm boy who fertilizes the fields." He growled.

"Yes, and I`m also the one who keeps the food on your diamond encrusted tables." I shot back, sick of this bird's sour attitude.

"You have sharp tongue, but that won't get you anywhere in this life. I suppose, however, I will _consider_ your proposal to resolve this issue." He said, crossing his wings.

"Me and Mr. Scaly ass over there, we race tonight." I suggested, pointing to the Taegu.

"I`m listening." Her dad said, obviously interested.

"If I win, Tara gets out of her arranged marriage. If you win, she gets married to the Cuban and I`ll never bother you again." I explained.

"Rahat is the fastest for legged lizard in the western world. You don't stand a chance. It`s a deal, farm bird." He said extending his claw out. I shook it firmly, letting my talons poke him just a little.

Then I looked over at Tara and said:

"After this, do you want to go out with me?"

"Well you have to win first, but if you do…nah…you`ll have to wait for an answer to that." She teased.

"That sounds good to me." I replied, making my way outside, singing a song to myself.

_Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There aint a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know_

Yeah get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and outta of my brain  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back

The whole bar got up and came outside as we decided on the race route.

It was decided we would race several miles upriver, to the lake. Where we would turn around passing Philip`s burrow. Then we would come back past the old tree fort and into the final straight away, with the finish line being the bar. The course was one giant U.

Just before we prepared to race, I walked over to Tara and sheepishly asked:

"Can I get a good luck kiss?"

"No, then it would be the whiskey kissing you. Not me, now get going cowboy. If I end up going to Cuba, you can consider yourself rejected." She chided.

"What about a hug?" I asked.

"Well…only if you win." She told me with grin.

"I suppose it will have to do." I said with a sigh and a wink.

"Good luck kid." Roger said as I took my position on the starting line next to Rahat.

But little did I know, Tara`s dad (Fred told me this after the fact) was plotting against me. He motioned one of his thugs to come closer.

"Listen, head to the old fort. Get the cannon set up and use the chain shot. If that farm bird is ahead of Rahat by the time he gets to the fort. Take his wings off, remind him of his place and make DAMN sure it looks like an accident."

"Ok will do boss." The hawk replied, flying off.

Meanwhile Buttons prepared to start the race.

"On your marks." He said.

I spread my wings, and began to breathe slower. Rahat shifted slightly and went into a predatory crouch.

"Get set." Buttons called out.

I crouched a little and my wings were twitching with anticipation.

"GO!" Buttons shouted.

Faster than light (So I`ve been told) I shot up into the air like a missile. I gained at least 15 feet on Rahat within the first few seconds of the race, unaware of the schemes underway by Mr. Reynosa.

* * *

As Blu prepared to turn the page, Nico and Pedro burst into their hollow, waking up Jewel and simultaneously shouting:

"WAZZUP!"


	4. Hostilities

Chapter 4

Hostilities

"That's the second time today." Jewel complained as she was awoken from her peaceful (yet short) slumber.

"Sorry my angel, I`m sure they didn't wake you up on purpose." Blu assured her.

"What are you two still doing in bed, the sun is out and the Canary cove is packed with birds!" Pedro told them.

"Canary cove, what is that?" Blu asked.

"It`s a secret beach that the humans can't get to, It's one of the last places in the city where birds can hang out in the day time, besides the clubs which are always open." Jewel explained, smiling fondly at the memories.

"Yea, It`s where we first met the King of Carnival himself!" Nico told them.

"What do you say Blu, want to go to the beach for a day? " Jewel asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Blu replied happily.

"Yea alright, now it's gonna be a party!" Pedro exclaimed.

"Go ahead and get to the beach guys, we`ll catch up. I remember how to get there." Jewel told the dynamic duo.

"Alight, see you guys later." Nico said cheerfully as they left.

After they left, Blu prepared to go grab some breakfast but Jewel stopped him as he prepared to take flight. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong angel?" He asked her, obviously very concerned.

"I know that if I go to the beach, I`m gonna end up feeling left out. Everyone will be swimming…but me." She murmured.

"Jewel, I can teach you how to swim. I know a lot about the ocean. My time in Linda`s book shop has given me lots of time to read about a lot things. I promise you`ll be fine out there." He assured her, putting both of his wings on her shoulders.

She gave him a quick peck on the beak.

"Why do you do this to me?" She asked.

"Do what to you?" He replied.

She giggled at his confuzzled face.

"You make me adore you more and more every day." She replied.

Blu smiled, and then said:

"I gonna go get us some breakfast to go, then it`s off to the beach."

"Alright, I`ll get some palm leaves we can sit on so sand doesn't get all over our tail feathers." She replied.

About 30 minutes later, the duo was preparing to land at the beach. A band was performing up on top of a makeshift stage. The cove was surrounded by rocks that would be pretty dangerous to walk over, for humans anyway. Small waves were slowly rolling into the cove, there were birds surfing out on the water others were just swimming. A brave few were leaping off a tall rock spire and into the deeper areas of the cove. Hundreds of other birds were on the beach, soaking up the sun, dancing, playing volleyball, soccer and Ultimate Frisbee. When they landed, the heat of the sand stung their feet. Only a little, however, the sand was very fine and looked almost like salt. The smell of the crisp ocean breeze, coconuts and various fruits lingered in the air. The song the band was playing echoed across the cove.

_Dear mother,  
Can you hear me whining?  
It's been three whole weeks  
Since that I have left your home  
This sudden fear has left me trembling  
Cause now it seems that I am out here on my own  
And I'm feeling so alone_

Pay attention to the cracked streets  
And the broken homes  
Some call it the slums  
Some call it nice  
I want to take you through  
a wasteland I like to call my home  
Welcome To Paradise

"This place is amazing!" Blu said with excitement.

"Yeah, only cause you're here though." Jewel said with a wink.

Blu blushed a little at that, he still wasn't used to a girl complementing him like that.

"So…uh…are you ready to get in the water?" He asked.

"Um…yeah...sure, let`s put our stuff down first." She told him.

They quickly found an empty spot on the sand and set their things down. Jewel slowly made her way to the water, while Blu was practically tripping over himself as he ran into the ocean.

Jewel carefully waded into the surf as small waves created some resistance against her advance to deeper water. Soon she was waist deep in water; she stopped dead in her tracks, imagining her feathers turning a pale white. Blu was swimming around in the cove, up to his neck in the clear warm Atlantic water. Then he swam over to her, and gently wrapped his wings around her and slowly took her out to deeper water.

"Blu, I swear if you…oh…I feel like I'm gonna be sick." She grumbled.

"Don't worry angel, I won't let go for anything." He assured her.

Soon they were at an adequate depth, where Blu could begin his lesson.

"Ok, the first thing you need to learn is how to float." He told her.

"Yeah, that would be a good starting point." She replied with a somewhat enthusiastic nod.

"Ok, so what I want you to do is take a nice deep breath and fill your lungs." He instructed.

She nodded and did as she was told, having complete faith in her nerd of a bird.

"Ok, that`s good, now I`m going to lay you down on your back. What you're going to do is keep your lungs as comfortably full as you can. I will still be holding onto you the whole time." He explained, then began to recline her.

She felt her pulse accelerate as she felt the water surround her head, but she managed to stay on the surface. She grinned as a sense of accomplishment filled her. Then she glanced at Blu who held his wings up in the air to show her that she was indeed floating without any assistance.

Then a wave raised her up a little before she felt herself fall back down. All the while she was being carried closer to shore. Blu quickly noticed that these waves were significantly large, and quickly rushed to Jewel`s side.

"What do I do?" She asked in a panicked tone, as the she got closer to shore.

"Ok, what you`re going to do is get yourself upright and kick your legs and move your wings in swiping movements. Almost like your grabbing a mango from a marmoset!" He explained, trying to get her to tread water, still trying to get to her.

Jewel quickly did what had been asked of her and found that she was indeed floating; although she would falter every now and then she learned to time her bursts of power with the waves so that she maintained position as the waves seemed to leave her alone.

Blu then swam up to her and grinned.

"That`s my girl." He cooed affectionately.

She smiled.

"I have a good teacher." She replied.

"Now come on, we have one more lesson." He told her.

He wrapped his wings around her and carried her out to the very mouth of the cove.

There he told her begin treading water.

Then he stuck his head underwater for a minute or two, before coming up for air.

"Ok, take a deep breath and when you're ready take a look at the reef below us. Make sure to exhale out of your nose every once and a while, but don't inhale. When you come back up tell me what you saw." He told her.

She nodded, then inhaled sharply and then stuck her head into the water.

What she saw made her want to gasp.

Dozens of tiny colorful fish swam around through a maze of colored rocks; it looked as if someone had quite literally took every color known to bird kind and placed it underwater. Strange snake like creatures were peaking out of their caves, as if they were waiting for something. Large grey creatures with wings and tails slowly glided through the water, peacefully watching over the smaller creatures of the reef. Then a massive turtle passed by merely a foot away from her. She heard a strange chattering in the distance, she quickly surfaced and saw two large fish jump out of the ocean.

"It`s amazing down there!" She exclaimed.

"Yup, all of that is directly connected to us." Blu replied

"No way, we fly and they swim." She protested.

"True, but without the ocean the sky wouldn't be blue, and the oceans create half of the air we breathe, the other half is made by the trees we live in. If the oceans die, we die." He explained.

"I had no idea." She replied.

"Most people don't, but the humans are working on it." He replied.

"Well, my legs and wings are getting sore and I want to catch some sun. So how about we get back on shore." She told him.

"Sure thing my _agua_ angel" He replied, wrapping his wings around her and heading back to the beach.

Soon the duo was back on shore, Nico and Pedro were singing "Let`s get it started", Jewel was laying on her stomach and napping, and Blu hurriedly opened his grandfather`s journal.

* * *

_May 10__th__ 1948_

_Midwestern Cerrado, Brazil_

_Continued_

I rocketed ahead, leaving the "_legendary" _Rahat in the dust. The stubby reptile cursed and grumbled as he tried to catch up. Soon he had in fact managed to come within my view again. He slowly started pulling alongside me as we crossed an old dirt road, but I had to gain altitude quickly and Rahat yelped as a car nearly killed us both.

The climb to avoid the car made me lose speed and Rahat quickly pulled ahead of me. I dove low to the ground in an attempt to gain speed. Soon the path we were following became a set of small wavy hills. Rahat increased speed as he was forced to struggle up a hill, and then slow as he came down. I was soon right on his tail and slowly gaining.

Then I poured on the speed, slowly but surely over taking Rahat. He growled as I did this and snapped at me with his jaws.

"Screw off slowpoke!" I snarled.

"I will eat your innards like Spaghetti!" He shot back.

"Oh yeah, like that will improve your relationship with Tara." I chided.

"How dare you lecture me!" He growled, snapping at me again with his jaws.

I simply barrel rolled, the powerful down strokes of my wings sending dust and dirt into the reptile's eyes.

"See you in an hour or so." I told him with grin before speeding ahead.

He hissed at me in anger, and then picked up speed. Well he tried to.

I simply sped ahead, dodging, ducking and weaving in between trees, tractors and humans out on a late night stroll.

Rahat, who was a persistent little bugger, remained hot on my tail, but I still had a considerable lead over him.

I saw the turn up ahead and slowed just a little, and then I turned as tightly as I could then as I came out of the turn I picked up speed and accelerated back towards the fort.

I grinned as I passed the fort; I had this in the bag.

That's when I heard the cannon go off, thank god for my peripheral vision. Time slowed as I decelerated as fast as I could, I then rolled up and to the left inverted after gaining some altitude. I then turned myself upright after dodging the chain shot. I quickly thought of the name, the inverted corkscrew for the maneuver I had just performed.

Then a second cannon shot echoed through the air and it felt as If I had been pin pricked dozens of times on my right wing.

I knew there was foul play involving this. Then Rahat raced by me, I tried to accelerate but my right wing was still in extreme pain and it`s movements seemed sluggish. I was bleeding severely in multiple places.

"Sh%*." I snarled.

I knew I was probably going to crash or land with wounds this bad…after I won the race.

I gave it all I had left; my wings were sore, my heart pounding, sweat soaked every inch of my feathers, my mouth felt like cotton and my lungs felt nonexistent.

Somehow though, I began to gain ground as the finish line rapidly came into view. I sporadically began to lose altitude. But soon I was neck and neck with Rahat. Everyone one was in front of the bar. Mr. Reynosa grinned when he saw that:

I was leaving a steady trail of blood in my flight path

Rahat was slowly pulling ahead

Then with one last stroke of my wings I flung myself ahead of Rahat and rolled across the finish line, winning the race.

Tara and Roger rushed to my side armed with gauze and water.

"What happened to your wing?" Roger asked me.

'The fort….trap…fired an old grapeshot." I panted in between gulps of water.

Roger walked over to Mr. Reynosa with a scowl on his beak.

"You could of killed him you pompous son of a-"Roger shouted punching the noble bird square in the beak, knocking him out cold.

Everyone was shocked.

"Come on you two, you're staying with me tonight." Roger said to Tara and me.

* * *

Blu prepared to continue when Jewel suddenly got up in his beak and asked:

"Wanna go surfing?"


	5. Unraveling

Chapter 5

Unraveling

Blu sighed; he hadn't been able to make any significant advances into the depths of his grandfather's journal. Part of him wondered if he would ever finish it.

Jewel seemed to notice his disappointment, and realized that he had sacrificed so much for her over the past few months. She figured it was time for her to give something back.

"Yah know what, it can wait. I`m gonna keep napping, you go ahead and read." She told him.

Blu smiled, realizing how lucky he was to be with someone who understood him for what he was.

"Thanks angel." He told her, giving her a peck on the beak.

Then as he watched her fall asleep, he opened his grandfather's journal only for a read envelope to fall from the page he had left off on. Blu carefully picked up the envelope and saw that on its front were the words:

"_To General Petriv, Axis HQ in Mexico City."_

Under this was an image of a stylized falcon holding a swastika. The symbol of the Nazi`s.

Blu carefully opened the envelope and noticed that the entire letter was written in Spanish. But since Spanish and Portuguese were very similar Blu managed to piece together what the letter said.

* * *

_May __10__th__ 1948_

_Berlin,__ Germany. Wolf`s Lair_

_It is__ Midnight, __as of__ local time._

_The following document is a transcript of meeting number 25 of the Axis powers regarding aggressive actions towards the Allied nations. This document also contains __**highly classified**__ information regarding Project Shark__.__Please review this transcript for further details._

[The leaders of Japan, Cuba, and Italy take their seats waiting for the Supreme Commander of the 4th Reich to enter the meeting room. The three birds begin to discuss the arms buildup amongst themselves]

[Nakoi Inoue, Stellar Sea eagle, Imperial Japanese Emperor]- "Our navy is preparing for war. We have built many warships over the past six months. It has been difficult, but we have managed to keep our fleet hidden from American albatross reconnaissance. Our air force is strong as well; we have trained from dusk until dawn. On August 30th we will attack the American cities of, Honolulu, Anchorage, San Francisco, and Los Angeles. We will also strike a blow to the Chileans` capital as well."

[Terenzio Nazario, Lanner Falcon, Leader of Fascist Italy]- "Our navy is old, but we are still powerful. But once we lay siege to Pensacola and Norfolk we will be unstoppable! My air force is one of the largest and most powerful in Europa! When we take flight on the day of war, our shadow will spread out across the Mediterranean!"

[Barakat Crespo, Red tailed Falcon, Dictator of Cuba]-"Indeed my friend, although our air force is old, frail and small, our navy rivals the Americans. Both in strength and numbers, we will launch lighting attacks on the 30th of August. And hit Florida, Louisiana, Venezuela and Brazil, with all of our might. The might of our union will prevail over the politicians and weaklings of the west!"

[Waffen SS guard, Peregrine Falcon]-ALL RISE!

[**Volker Fertig IV, Peregrine Falcon, Supreme Ruler of Nazi Germany and the Axis powers** enters.]-"Thank you my good man, you may be seated gentlemen, (Adjusts his red cloak), for the past year and a half we have been preparing for war. Our nations have grown strong and proud, the allied nations that allowed gangs, poverty and famine to spread through our lands. Soon we will show them what we can do, and we will be respected once again. They abandoned us to the crippled ruins of our great nations after the end of the second human world war. They did not offer us food, supplies and condolences acknowledging our loss. Every single living creature of the western hemisphere will tremble when the might of our Axis wipes their corrupt democratic scourge from the face of the earth! Humans, dogs, cats, birds, it makes no difference they will pay! Project Shark will destroy them ALL!"

[All applaud]

[Nakoi]-"Well said Fuhrer Fertig."

[Fuhrer Fertig]-"Thank you brother, you were one of my earliest supporters. I assure you that when we conquer America, everything west of the Mississippi will be yours."

[Barakat]-"I assume that our plans have not changed."

[Fuhrer Fertig]-"No my brother, Germany`s promises to your people have not changed. You will all get what I have promised you, even if I have to sacrifice every last creature under my command to ensure a new age of justice, peace and unity. Until we meet at Washington DC in the near future, I bid you all farewell and good luck."

[Meeting is adjourned]

* * *

Blu carefully, yet quickly slid the letter back into its envelope, suddenly feeling unclean. He whipped out his grandfathers journal and started reading trying to get his mind off the disturbing letter.

* * *

_May 11__th__ 1948_

_Cerrado NAS, Brazil_

I awoke with a groan. The entire right side of my body was bandaged in gauze and I was sore all over. My head was also pounding, even though I didn't drink a ton. I groaned and managed to haul myself out of a very tidy nest. I noticed that it was raining outside, and to my right was a curtain of leaves. I managed to rub the sleep out of my eyes and notice that Tara`s silhouette was behind the curtain. By the sound of things she was taking a shower.

I also noticed that breakfast was waiting in the corner of the room, a few grapes, some bread crumbs and a wooden bowl filled with freshly squeezed Orange juice. I ate every single scrap of the delicious breakfast. I was in the middle of eating my last grape when Tara stepped out of the shower, soaking wet.

After she squealed, I dropped the grape and shielded my eyes after a few seconds of starring. I heard the tear of a leaf as she probably used it to construct a make shift towel.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were up." She told me.

"It`s fine, I should of warned you." I replied.

"So…uh…How`d you sleep?" She asked.

"Um…pretty good, what about you?" I said sheepishly.

"Good, being free and all, my head is killing me though." She replied as I heard her shifting awkwardly.

"Well…uh…that's good, minus the headache." I murmured, feeling my wing getting sore.

"Martin, you can look now, I`ve covered up and I`m nice and dry." She told me.

"Oh good, my wing was getting a little tired." I said with a nervous chuckle letting my wing drop.

She laughed as well, and I felt the tension in the room fade.

Then Roger landed, back from…well whatever he was doing before I woke up.

"Well, glad to see you up and about." He told me.

"Thanks, I feel exhausted." I replied, letting my shoulders sag.

"I bet that route we choose for the race, it was actually an official route that the airbase uses for pre enlistment requirement." He explained.

"So what are you trying to draft me?" I asked, suddenly feeling slightly alarmed.

"No, but I did have Tara record your race time." He explained.

"Martin, you completed the course in six minutes and forty five seconds. You shattered every speed record in the air stations history." She told me, showing me a leader board for the base records.

The fastest time (before I came along) was eight minutes and twelve seconds. It had been the top time for almost twenty years. It had been set by Airmen Roger Graciano.

"Martin, you have the potential, you could become a combat bird. If war breaks out, maybe even an Ace. If you did, you`d be the fifth in our countries history, and the second who retires in one peace." Roger told me.

"What happened to the other three?" I asked nervously.

"They were killed in action, I`m the only one left who is alive. My glory days are behind me though. I`m practically an old man, pretty soon they won't let me command a flight anymore. I`ll be stuck in classrooms and cubicles developing lesson plans for young guys like you." He explained.

"I…I don't know Roger, I`d have to think about it." I said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Fair enough, well we better make sure you are still flight worthy. Come on; let's take a quick tour of the base." He said, gesturing outside with his wing.

I nodded, and the three of us took flight as the sun began to break through the fog and clouds of the morning.

As we climbed to a good observation altitude Roger looked over at me.

"Alright, first things first, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"My head hurts, and my wings are sore. Especially my right one when I try to move it, there is kind of a delay. I feel really sluggish too." I replied.

"Ok, let's do a quick flight check up." Roger suggested.

"Ok, turning." I said turning right then left to ensure I was able to perform the maneuver without any discomfort.

"Check." Tara said.

"Now, let`s try ascending." I muttered. I climbed an upwards first at a slow pace then at a steeper angle. I managed to do so without too much problems.

"Ok, watch my tail feathers I`m going to test out my yawing capability." I told Tara and Roger, who dropped back a little in response.

"No problem." Tara mumbled under her breath with a mischievous look in her eyes.

I gently turned my tail feathers to the left, and then the right and my course changed appropriately.

"Now, my most cherished skill: acceleration." I said with a grin.

I sped up rapidly, leaving Tara and Roger in the dust but after a minute or two of high speed flying, I figured my sense of speed was intact.

"Well now time for deceleration." I grumbled. I twisted my wings so that they made a wall of feathers pointing skyward and turned sharply to the right, feeling gravity push down on my gut. I came out of the turn directly behind my friends.

"Well looks like everything checks out." Roger said with an approving nod.

Then Buttons, Romeo and Spud pulled up alongside of us. All of them dressed up in flight harnesses

_[Blu figured they were like the one he used earlier today]_

Spud had a harness in his talons, which he passed to Roger.

"We got trouble sir. Multiple bandits heading north, most likely as part of the illegal arms and bird trafficking ring that surfaced a few months ago." Buttons explained.

"Just perfect, I already have enough to worry about with getting you boys ready for war in the next few months, and then these idiots show up." Roger complained.

"Tara, Martin you guys should head back to the Lt`s place. While we go and take care of this." Romeo suggested.

Then machine gun fire ripped through the air as three Savannah Hawks came into view, they were clearly intent on shooting to kill.

"Guys, get out of here!" Spud shouted as an air battle ensued.

Buttons banked hard right as a hawk came up right on his tail; he performed a quick snap roll as the hawk opened fire on him. He then sent himself into a dive before braking hard and allowing the hawk to get in front of him.

"Let`s see how you like it!" He shouted, unloading on the hawk with his own machine guns. The machine gun rounds tore through the hawk, his back was soon covered in blood, the left side of his ribcage was clearly visible and the bird was struggling to stay airborne.

Buttons fired again, the rounds struck the bird in his wing joints as both of his wings broke off with a painful sounding snap. Bone fragments and feathers were thrown into Buttons face as the hawk spiraled out of control towards the ground.

"Scratch one bandit." Buttons shouted.

Meanwhile, Roger was swerving from the left then to the right as a hawk tried to shoot him down. Then he accelerated rapidly as the hawk fired on him. Then he decelerated hard, and did a _back flip_ right over his pursuers head. As he passed over the enemy he angled himself beak down and unloaded his machine guns into the birds back and head. Blood got in his eyes as the hawk dropped out of the sky like a rock.

The final Savannah Hawk was targeting me. He laughed manically as I dove, rolled and swerved to avoid his machine gun fire.

"Martin, break left I`ll get him!" Spud told me.

I turned hard left and heard the hawk curse as Spud opened fire.

"Well well, looks like you made some new friends _me amour_!" He shouted as he lazily dodged Spud`s attacks as if he were no threat.

"Cruz, you leave them alone. I don't want to be with you, get over it!" Tara screamed.

"Oh, I`m afraid that`s not going to happen. I hope you have some coffins ready!" Cruz hissed, spreading his wings out as wide as he could. He then practically flew _**backwards,**_ his beak pointed upwards. He then positioned himself behind Spud and opened fire with his cannons. Which tore clean through the macaws left wing, leaving large holes and a long trail of blood and bone as he involuntarily nosed dived towards the earth.

"SPUD, NO!" Roger shouted.

Then Cruz came after me, he got right up on my tail feathers and fired a quick burst of cannon fire into my already injured right side. I started bleeding heavily, blood practically gushed out of my side. The smell of my burning feathers filled my nose. I was having trouble staying conscious and my breathing was labored and wheezy. I heard the distinct _click-click _of jammed guns. Cruz swore but then began to mock me, while climbing to a higher altitude.

"So you think you can steal my woman, humiliate my family`s honor and disgrace my father in law? Well this ends now, say good bye to your puny life you bumbling Brazilian."

Then he dove downwards, I looked up to see that he was going to quite literally knock me out of the sky.

* * *

Blu gasped and prepared to read more but a group of Cockatoos playing football (not soccer, but NFL football) decided that his spot was the best place to tackle the guy with the ball. Blu was soon buried under have a dozen sweaty cockatoos while his grandfathers journal flew gracefully through the air and landed in the surf.


	6. Days of Reckoning

Chapter 6

Days of Reckoning

The next thing Blu knew he was in a motel room, Jewel was hovering over him with a worried look in her sapphire eyes. Blu realized he had bandages wrapped around his head, and he was wired up to an IV which was pumping some green tea looking stuff into his arm. He groaned and began to sit up realizing he was in an artificial nest.

"You're an Idiot" Jewel grumbled, realizing he was awake.

"Well good morning to you too, Captain Sunshine." Blu said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry but after what happened...well it's true." Jewel murmured.

"What exactly happened?" Blu asked.

"I don't believe it...after ALL that, you don't remember _anything_!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Nope." Her love hawk replied.

"Well it started after those Cockatoos all dog piled on you." Jewel said after thinking for a brief minute, and then she began to recall what had happened a few days ago.

* * *

_**Jewel's Memory**_

"Hey, watch it!" Jewel growled as she pulled Blu out from the pile of sweaty birds.

"The journal, where'd it go?" Blu yelped while brushing the sand out of his feathers.

"Calm down, we'll find it; I'll go find Nico and Pedro they can help us look." Jewel said in a soothing voice.

"Ok...but hurry!" Blu told her.

She walked off at a quick pace, while Blu searched the shoreline for his journal. After a minute or two he found it...sort of.

Two male Hyacinth macaws had snatched the journal out of the water and were

examining it when Blu strolled up to them.

"Oh hey fellas, I see you found my journal." Blu said in a friendly tone.

"What, this thing, it's yours?" The macaw on the left asked.

"Sure is...well actually it's my Grandfathers, so it's a family heirloom." The Spix macaw explained.

"Oh that's pretty cool, well here you go bra. Make sure to keep a tight wing around that." The Hyacinth on the right said, giving Blu his journal.

"I sure will, believe you me." Blu assured them.

Then the three macaws turned their attention to the makeshift stage that had been set up as Nico introduced a special guest. The crowd cheered as a pair of Canadian geese, a Raven and a Blue jay stepped out onto the stage and began to setup their equipment.

Blu recognized the Raven as well as the geese, but it was the Raven he was worried about.

"Oh no" he murmured, allowing his journal and beak to drop.

"What's wrong dude?" One of the Hyacinths asked.

"The raven...she's my ex." Blu replied.

"Oh...that sucks." The other Hyacinth muttered.

"Yea...this is goanna be awkward." Blu mumbled under his breath.

"Well good luck with that bra, catch yah later." Said one of Hyacinth before they both walked off.

Then something caught his eye, something that made his stomach turn. The Blue jay (Levi was his name if Blu remembered correctly) had invited Jewel up on stage to meet the band. Then he noticed the geese (Chloe and Alice) were looking at Jewel with a twinge of familiarity. Then she and the Raven (whose name was Ellie...Blu remembered all too well.) laughed together as if they were old friends who had just shared a joke. Then his angel still giggling turned around and motioned with her wing for him to come over to the stage. Soon Chloe and Alice began to do the same in same mocking fashion.

"Ah crap" Blu grumbled walking over to the stage.

"Oh my god dude, I never thought I'd see you again after you left Moose Lake!" Ellie exclaimed, acting as if they had never been in a serious relationship.

"Yeah it's good to see you too Ellie." Blu lied, putting on a fake grin.

Blu tried to avoid checking his ex out, but it was almost impossible. He wanted to see how she had changed after all this time. She had the same black silky feathers he remembered; her head feathers had an eye catching quality to them. The black and violet pattern shone brilliantly in the sunlight. Just as he remembered, her eyes were like emeralds. She had a long slender beak, and her curves rivaled Jewel's. Blu snapped himself out of these thoughts, suddenly feeling unfaithful. He knew that he loved Jewel and not this phantom of his old life that had crushed his heart into trillions of pieces.

"Blu long time no see, eh?" Levi said punching him in the shoulder, harder then tolerable.

Blu was seething internally, if there was a bird on this planet he hated more than Nigel, Chloe and Alice combined. It was Levi. He was arrogant, hateful, he picked on any bird that was different from him, he was immoral, ignorant and he was the world's biggest jackass (other Nigel).

"Well well, if it isn't our favorite nerd bird. We were just talking to your friend here, she's very nice" Chloe and Alice chimed simultaneously.

"Haha thanks, although I'm sure Blu can tell you I can be pretty feisty when I want too." Jewel said sheepishly.

"Just the way I like em." Levi said mischievously.

"I'm right here yah know." Ellie grumbled.

"I know, I'm just kidding around." He teased, giving her a quick peck on the beak.

"Well we all know you're not very funny." Blu grumbled.

"Right and we all know you could never take a joke." Levi shot back, a hint of venom in his voice.

Blu simply rolled his eyes, deciding it was better to just ignore his archenemy then engage in a verbal debate with him.

"They never get along anymore, it's a shame really...they used to be the best of friends."

Chloe whispered to Jewel, who nodded in understanding.

"So...who's your friend Blu? Sister, cousin, or Facebook friend?" Ellie asked, trying to ease the tension.

Before Blu could reply, Levi decided to butt in.

"I say none of the above. She's either his lawyer, a social worker, his psychologist or the chick who is evicting him from his nest." He explained.

"Shut it butt beak." Blu snarled.

"Hey cool it blue boy, it's not his fault Ellie left you for him. You two were NEVER met to be, and besides you said it yourself. 'I'm always goanna be a loner.' Ellie is better off without you anyway, Levi is everything you aren't." Alice hissed.

Blu felt his heart go up into his throat. He would probably be sleeping by himself tonight for withholding this whole ex girlfriend info from Jewel.

But Jewel saw her love hawk's feelings being ripped to shreds and she decided it was time to step in.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd all stop hating on my boyfriend." She growled.

Blu grinned just a little when he saw Ellie's pupils dilate and at the sight of Levi's beak dropping.

"No frigging way." Alice murmured.

"That's the biggest load of bull crap I have ever heard." Chloe grumbled.

"Wow, the universe must be outta tilt or something." Levi reasoned.

"It's the truth." Jewel chided.

Blu noticed Ellie shifting from foot to foot, her eyes directed at the ground. Blu was all too familiar with this type of behavior...apparently Ellie was feeling really self conscious.

"Well...that's good for you...I'm glad to see that you moved on and your happily together with someone else...I mean...cuz...like...you were so devastated when I left you." She managed, still glancing at the floor every now and then.

"When you _**CHEATED **_on me." Blu corrected.

Then the macaw saw Levi in the corner of his eye...checking Jewel out. It took every bit of his willpower not to lash out at him and start a fight in which he would get the living crap kicked out of him.

"_That no good unfaithful son of a b-" _Blu thought.

"So...you're all from Moose Lake?" Jewel asked, trying to defuse hostilities.

"Well me and Chloe are from Quebec, but yeah." Alice replied.

"Yea don't forget the little blue alien, he was illegally smuggled into _**our **_country." Levi complained.

"You know, Jewel, maybe it's time we head back to our spot on the beach." Blu

suggested, trying to hide his desperation to leave.

She merely gave him an encouraging look as if to say:

_"We're not going anywhere."_

"Wait, I'm still wondering what you see in this pathetic excuse of a bird." Levi hissed.

"A lot more then what I see in you." Jewel replied.

"OH BURN!" Chloe shouted.

"Shut up!" Levi screamed, whipping around and punching the goose in the eye.

She cried out in pain and began to sob as she crumpled to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you BLU?" Levi suddenly shouted.

"Yeah Blu, don't be hitting girls!" Alice chided.

"You damn liars!" Jewel snarled.

Then Alice surged forward and so did Jewel, but Blu held back his angel while

Ellie held back Alice and then Blu took Jewel back to their spot in the sand.

"I don't believe those birds." Jewel grumbled lying down on her belly.

"Tell me about it." Blu replied, It was clear his day had been ruined.

He plopped down into the sand and lay down on his back, staring blankly at the sky. Meanwhile the Ellie's band had begun to play their signature song: Black Sheep. Not to Blu or Jewel's surprise, Chloe did not perform.

"Why...how...ugh." Blu whined, his eyes sealed shut.

"It's ok my love hawk, we all have baggage." Jewel assured him.

"You're not mad?" Blu asked.

"Why would I be?" She asked, clearly perplexed.

"Well...because I didn't tell you about Ellie." He replied, closing his eyes even tighter.

"After seeing the thugs she hangs out with, and hearing what she did to you. I can see why you kept it a secret, but...still I'm not mad I'm more...worried." She murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

"Why's that angel?" He asked.

"It makes we wonder...what else are you hiding?" She replied, suddenly feeling ashamed for not trusting him.

Blu felt the crushing guilt make him feel even worse.

"I'm sorry Jewel, the pain it's just...so hard to put up with. It's hard for me to go back and recall the events of that day." He whimpered.

"What happened Blu...talk to me." she pleaded in an angelic tone.

"It was Summer. About a few months before Tulio showed up at the bookstore. Ellie and I had been going out for almost three years. I had met her thanks to Levi, who was my very best friend. Anyway, long story short I came home with Linda after an outing to the grocery store I went out into the garden behind the shop to hang out before Ellie came over later that day. Then when I got out there I found Levi and her getting it on in _**my **_birdbath. Levi and I got in a fist fight, he ended up winning and he probably would have killed me If Linda hadn't stepped in and got rid Levi and Ellie. I was clinically depressed until a week before Tulio showed up." Blu explained.

"I understand Blu, I've been cheated on too. Sometime I was the other girl, but never knew until the feathers started flying. But we can't keep secrets from each other, I need to know I can trust you to tell me _anything." _Jewel insisted.

"Your right my angel, I promise from this point on: no secrets." He assured her.

"Good, so now that issue is solved." Jewel said straddling her love hawk and leaning in close so she could whisper in his ear, making sure she raised her tail feathers into the air in order to tick off Levi. Reminding him that Blu's baby had beak.

"Let's head home, and see if we can have some alone time before we take off to

Buenos Ares tomorrow." she whispered before giving him a seductive look.

"That sounds fun." Blu said with a charming grin.

The two hurriedly packed up and flew home quickly; soon they were back in sanctuary. It was late afternoon and the sun was just barely beginning to set. They were excited for everyone. Tomorrow, the entire family was taking off for Argentina. Where Rafael, Nico and Tulio had family they were going to visit. There was also a possible lead on Fernando's biological parents, whom he had been trying to track down for some time.

But for now it was just the two macaws and their love for each other.

When they got inside Jewel practically attacked Blu, she gave him a passion filled kiss.

Then she pulled away and slowly strolled over their nest. Blu quickly caught up and grabbed her around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her shoulders and up her neck. She turned her neck around and kissed her love hawk on the beak, their tongues fighting a passionate battle for control of the others mouth.

Surprisingly, Blu won and Jewel couldn't help but pull away and sigh contently before allowing herself and Blu to fall onto their nest. She did her best to put one leg on Blu's side while wrapping her wings around his neck while he held her in a loving embrace. They got a close together as possible before kissing one last time. Then when their lungs began protesting for oxygen they pulled away with a simultaneous gasp.

They then remained in each other's wings, engaging in small talk for hours as the sun began to set.

"I love you so much my angel." Blu said dreamily.

" I love you too, my love hawk. But I hope you understand what I desire." Jewel replied seductively.

"What would that be, my love?" Blu asked gently stroking her head feathers.

"Let me put it in simple terms." Jewel giggled, before rolling her eyes.

She leaned in and kissed Blu on the beak in rapid succession while explaining what she wanted.

"I (kiss) want (kiss) to (kiss) make (kiss) love(kiss) with (kiss) you (**KISS**)." She whispered.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for you to say that." Blu said with a grin.

The two love birds prepared to take the ultimate plunge of love as Jewel gave Blu what probably was the most aggressive and passionate kisses ever recorded when there was a knocking at the base of the tree.

Blu sighed and got up to see who it was, as soon as he was out of ear shot Jewel stuck her head into the nest and yelled:

_**"Damn it!"**_

When Blu got to then opening of the hollow he looked down to see Linda standing there, with an agitated look on her face. She had a straw hat on and had a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Blu come on, didn't you hear about the change in plans. We're leaving tonight and me and Tulio will trade off on driving duties so we get there quicker." She explained.

Blu simply squawked in understanding, then he went to get Jewel.

"Hey, Linda says were leaving tonight. Come on everyone is waiting on us." He told his girlfriend who was laying beak first in the nest.

"We weren't supposed to leave till tomorrow." She groaned.

"I know but remember this isn't about us, Nico, Rafael and Tulio all have family down south that they haven't seen for years." He chided.

"I know but still, I don't see why we have to go." She complained.

"Well we don't have to go, but we would never hear the end of it if we didn't." He reasoned. Jewel finally got up, although she still looked agitated. She acknowledged Blu's logic.

"I guess you're right, besides I think after the whole incident at the beach, we should get out of town for a while." She muttered, her voice sounding coarse.

"What's wrong with your voice, were you yelling or something?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Um...no." She replied, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Before Blu could remind her they weren't keeping secrets from one another, Linda called for them. It was clear she was running out of patience.

"Come on guys, we have to go before the traffic gets too heavy." she scolded.

The two macaws flew out of their hollow and perched themselves on each of Linda's shoulders. Then the trio made their way back to the Aviary.

Soon they were all on the move, within 20 minutes Tulio had loaded up the van. The vehicle could fit 5 people and had loads of cargo space. This would come in handy since they were carrying 24 birds. There was Rafael, Eva and their 18 children, along with Nico, Pedro, Jewel and Blu. There was also Linda's luggage to take into account

(along with the rest of the human's cargo) But none the less, Tulio made sure everyone (especially the family of toucans since they sat in front of the human families massive suitcases) had plenty of room.

He took extra care to insure their luggage was tied down so it wouldn't slide around and possibly crush the family of birds during the drive. For the first leg of the trip, Tulio would be driving and Fernando would ride shotgun. While Linda sat with Blu and Jewel in the 2nd row of seats. Nico, Pedro, and the Toucan family would sit in makeshift artificial nests that Tulio had fastened to the cargo area floor. Behind them was the human family's luggage. Which didn't take up too much room, but was full enough to ensure a fun two week long trip. Overall the van was about 60% percent full. Soon the van had left Rio behind, and was rolling southbound towards Argentina. Blu had one wing around Jewel and the other on his grandfather's journal.

"Blu, could you...read to me." Jewel asked after the first two hours had passed.

"Sure, but may I ask why." Blu asked.

"Well I noticed how much this stuff interests you and you've already managed to

introduce me to things I've come to like. Something tells me this will be no different." She replied.

Blu smiled at his angels desire to learn new things. So he explained everything that had happened and even reread sections of the journal to her that he thought she would find interesting. He didn't however mention the Nazi letter he had found. Once he felt he had caught Jewel to the best of his ability, he began to read from where he left off.

* * *

July 1st 1948 (I think).

Havana, Cuba

Being abducted sucks. After he tore me open with his damn cannons, Cruz drug my sorry tail feathers north to Havana, Cuba. Where I would spend the days in his freaking berry fields. Planting and picking berries for Havana's upper class birds. At lunch the human dwellers of the estate would force two birds to fight...often to the death. During the nights, I would sleep on dirt floors, with maggots nipping at my head feathers, since our blankets were made of freshly skinned inmates. I often had the worst of jobs, one example is cleaning out what the guards called the "owl showers" which weren't really shower rooms. They were the kill rooms the firing squads used, or sometimes they wouldn't use their guns. One time I had to mop up after one guard discovered how "fun" it was to use Molotov cocktails. Then there was the time they decided to test chemical weapons on those poor birds. If there was such a thing as hell on earth, I was pretty sure this was the place. At Cruz's estate, death, pestilence and genocide rained triumphant. After the 28th of June, I lost hope of ever seeing my home again. Little did I know help was indeed on the way, for the hundreds of birds (including myself) whom had been imprisoned in Cuba had not been forgotten.

Blu noticed that the next section appeared to have paragraphs from someone else's journal for these next few pages were in different handwriting and appeared to have been glued into place. He then pointed this out to Jewel, who nodded after noticing the same thing, and then he continued to read.

Brazilian Special Operations Brigade- 197th Tiger Platoon- Call-sign: Kilo 7

100 yards from objective, Bar head over watch in position. Objective: shut down Cruz's facility.

"Kilo 7 actual, this is Ghost Rider 24, we are in position for over watch." A Bar-headed goose said into a stolen human walkie talkie while cursing at 30,000 feet.

Using his inferred hyper monocle to observe the ground activity below.

Back on the ground, a dozen Marmosets armed with suppressed automatic rifles,

grenades, rocket launchers and enough high explosives to destroy a small town were hiding in the thick jungle brush from the Taegus which had been tasked by Cruz to ensure the compound's perimeter remained secure.

"Kilo 7 actual, be advised hostile infantry...I'm counting at least 6 Taegus, closing in. My advice, stay down."

Private Otto remained on his belly, he kept his rifle as close to him as he could. The camouflage dye the marmosets had been dipped in was apparently working. Several times, The lizard guards looked right at the concealed marmosets and had failed to recognize them as foes.

Then the lead Taegu stopped in his tracks, the lizard sniffed the air and growled. He was onto them.

"Kilo 7 actual, this is Ghost Rider 24, hostile patrol party seems to be onto you

guys...take em out." The goose suggested.

In a single marmoset call, the commandos sprung up and mowed the Taegus down with their rifles, and then they stealthily proceeded closer to their target.

"Kilo you are clear, nice job." Ghost Rider 24 told First Sergeant Crespo ,the leader of the entire strike team.

"Thanks Ghost Rider, how are the others doing." Crespo asked the Goose.

"Teams 2 and 3 are in position awaiting your go." Ghost Rider replied.

"Alright, Aruallo you and Magalhães set your mortars up here. Riflemen set up shop, don't fire until I tell you. Switch your firing modes to semi automatic if you haven't already." Crespo instructed.

The entire platoon went prone and took aim at the Savannah hawks coming back from a sortie, the Pallid bat sentries that hung from watch towers, using their amazing hearing to listen for any signs of trouble. Then there were the Indian mongooses who walked around with two machine guns strapped to their backs (some had rocket propelled grenade, or RPG launchers). All they had to do to fire was bite down on the contraption in their mouths, which would tighten a steel cable that ran up their sides and to the gun which would squeeze the trigger. A number of Cuban trogons flew low and slow armed with flight harness that carried 6 heavy cannons, similar to the ones Cruz used two months or so prior.

The facility was the size of an average NFL foot ball stadium. There was a massive estate home made of bricks and wood at the north end. Then spanning 80% of the middle area a massive berry field. With a dirt road that cut right through the heart of the field. To the east of that was the mongoose barracks, which were a series of tin shacks.

On the west side was a dirt strip with a giant tin hangar on the east side. Then on the south side, was the prison block. A large tin and brick shack that reeked of filth and death. Directly across from that wad the owl showers, the fight ring, and the main gate. Crespo and his men were along the hillside at the south side if the facility. Which was surrounded on all sides by thick jungle.

"This Viper 4-2, we have entered Cuban airspace, ETA 90 seconds." said Roger over the radio.

"Copy, all units go dark, I want zero noise from this point. Otherwise those Pallid bats will hear us and we'll lose the element of surprise." Crespo instructed.

Then he gave a series of hand signals to a group of about several marmosets, who readied their rocket launchers and took aim at various targets of importance.

Then Roger, Buttons and Romeo came in at tree top, flying like bats out of hell. They were armed to the teeth, machine guns fully loaded with incendiary rounds and two small bombs strapped on each wing. They shot every last Cuban trogons out of the air, before dropping their bombs on the small flight of Savannah hawks who had returned just a few seconds prior.

"Mortars, demo team, NOW!" Crespo shouted to his platoon. The marmosets with rocket launchers opened fire and the ones who were on the mortar team fired three shells each in quick succession.

"Riflemen, open fire! Team 2 breach and clear the prison blocks. Team 3 storm the main building, drop Cruz on sight!" Crespo shouted into the radio.

The assault then continued as planned, as Team 2 led by Corporal Souza set a

explosive charge on the iron door that led to the main prison area. The door groaned and twisted around as the explosion tore it from its hinges and shot it into the prison block.

Souza stormed in, his rifle aimed at a Mongoose who was about to eat a Spix Macaw. Souza went three round burst on the rodent and put him down with a burst to the face. They quickly set to work freeing the prisoners and then gathered them all at the door to the prison.

"Team 2 to Kilo 7 actual, we have the civilians call in evac before the entire Cuban army gets here and declares war." Souza said into the radio ad his squad engaged in a fire fight with a group of mongooses.

"Copy that Team 2; we'll get them here as fast as we can. Hold tight." Crespo replied.

"Will do Sarge, GET DOWN!" Souza screamed as he saw a mongoose break from cover and aim for one of his men, who was trying to unjam his rifle.

But the marmoset practically had a seizure as the bullets tore him apart. Souza caught him as he fell and eased him down onto the dirt floor.

"Medic!" Souza wailed as his fellow soldier bled out.

"No, NO DAMN IT, you were supposed to pop the question to your girl when we got home." He sobbed, but his brother in arms couldn't hear him. He was already gone.

Then, rage filled the marmoset as he locked eyes with the mongoose, which had just reappeared from behind cover. Souza took a grenade from his belt and armed it before throwing right at the rodent. It barely had time to react as the grenade blew of its front right leg. The creature wailed and whimpered as it drug itself out of harm's way.

"Contact contact, left side!" another one of Souza's men several out before taking several bullets to the leg.

"Sarge, hostiles closing from all sides. I've got one KIA and three WIA here. We need help otherwise we are going to be over run, how copy over." Souza shouted into the radio as he drug his wounded soldier away from harm.

"Team 2, this is Team 3. Be advised Cruz has fled the main estate, so we are working our way back to you but are encountering heavy resistance. ETA 15 mikes." came a static filled response.

"No good Team 3, we'll have been corpses for 14 mikes by then. We need you here NOW." Souza growled.

"Team 3, change in plans head to the Secondary LZ for evac, same with you Team 2. Me and my team will lay down suppressing fire. Then head straight across the open ground at your twelve o clock. Head to LZ Bravo, we'll be right behind you." Crespo instructed.

"We read you, Kilo 7 actual, Team 3 is bugging out." came a voice over the radio.

"Team 2, make a break for it. We've got you boys covered. But be advised large number of hostile foot mobiles inbound, you've got thirty seconds max, haul ass." Crespo instructed.

"Alright, hustle up gentlemen. Remember no one gets left behind." Souza told everyone, as they stormed across the open ground to the main gate.

The ground to their left began to explode as the rodent attack force opened fire. Then an RPG streaked into the heart of the group and killed several marmosets, three macaws and severely injured a dozen others. Another RPG was fired but it simply destroyed the Owl showers.

"Pick up those bodies, get going, we are almost through this!" Souza shouted, before getting shot two dozen times and crumpling to the ground, coughing up blood.

Blu noted to Jewel(who was beginning to doze off) that it appeared the story was now being told from his grandfather's point of view again, he excitedly continued to read.

When I saw the marmoset that had saved my life go down, I rushed to his aid. I picked him up, despite my own healing wounds which had been wrapped in crudely made gauze and medical tape and carried him across the field.

"Hang in there; it's going to be alright." I assured him, as I felt blood seep into my

feathers. He merely replied with a groan.

Soon we had made it through the front gate and were hauling tail through the jungle, bullets whistling past our heads, Taegus and mongooses in hot pursuit, they looked pretty hungry too.

We kept running, I looked off to my right to see another group of marmosets running as well. Both groups were going in the same direction so I figured we were going the right way. Then the foliage began to get thinner as we came upon a cliff that dropped about 25ft and into the ocean. Several marmosets in front of me jumped right off the ledge and into the ocean.

I decided (fairly quickly, I might add) that. These marmosets probably knew what they were doing, so I leapt off the cliff allowing myself to free-fall into the ocean. I instantly began to panic, I was lugging a severely injured marmoset that was dragging us both down and I wasn't a very good swimmer even by myself. I was a bird after all, I never felt like I had to learn to swim.

(Jewel chuckled sleepily and gave Blu a lazy "see he gets it" look but Blu just pecked her on the cheek and kept reading.)

Then I felt as if I was rising rapidly, at first I thought I was dead and that I was going on up to heaven but I quickly realized something was nudging us upwards, before I could fully comprehend what was going on I was sucked into the whale's mouth. It took a minute or so before all the water drained from the creature's mouth. When it did, I plopped down onto a nice warm tongue. Coughing up water and gasping for air. Two marmosets assisted me in recovering from my unplanned swim, after the check up they properly dressed my wounds with fresh gauze and medical tape. They also decided to restitch my cannon fire wounds, while they did so the whale surfaced and Roger, Buttons, and Romeo flew in and landed next to me.

"Martin, your alive!" Buttons shouted joyfully.

"I sure am." I replied.

"Good to see you man." Romeo said, patting me on the back.

"Likewise...how's Spud?" I asked.

"His situation is...complicated, you'll see when we get home." Roger replied.

"How's Tara?" I asked, remembering how angry she was when Cruz jumped us.

"She's worried sick, but she should be relieved when she sees your still kicking."

Buttons informed me.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get home, thinking about her helped me retain my sanity." I told my friends.

"Oh how cute." Romeo teased.

"Someone got bit by the love bug." Roger said with a snicker.

"You better ask her out before someone else does." Buttons chided.

"Shut up guys, I'll ask her when I'm good and ready." I grumbled as the medic finished patching me up.

"Whatever you say, bro." Romeo said with a chuckle.

"Now, not that I don't appreciate your guy's concern for my relationships, but I would really like some quiet time so I can take my last nap as a normal person." I told my friends.

"What do you mean by your 'last nap as a normal person'?" Roger asked.

"Well when I get home, I'm goanna go see Tara, then Spud. Followed by a drink or two with you three. Then...I'm going to enlist. War is coming, and Brazil will need every last bird in the fight." I explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Romeo said with a grin.

They all wished me pleasant dreams as I gently laid down on my side and closed my eyes. I didn't take long for exhaustion and mental fatigue to ease me into a deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

Blu sighed happily as he set the journal down, he noticed Jewel struggling to stay awake. It was now the dead of night. Linda was driving. Fernando was where Linda used to sit and Tulio was snoring in the passenger seat. Blu put his head on Jewel's head as she lay down on his shoulder. Soon they were asleep as well. The rest of the trip went by fast; Blu spent most of his time talking to his friends. He and Rafael discussed Fathering 101, Nico and Pedro said how everyone at the club was asking when the Spix Macaws would perform again, Eva instructed him on the fine art of entreating children during long trips and Jewel simply small talked about everything that had happened before the trip. Soon after a long grueling drive, the family was 25 miles outside of Buenos Ares, and the skyline was well in sight. Then a streak of light shot into the heart of the city, and in a massive fireball obstructed the beautiful city from view.

"Meu deus." Tulio gasped, as a wall of dust and 150mph winds hit their van. The

ground beneath them rolled as if they were on a boat out at sea.

Then shockwave after shockwave rocked their car back and forth for a consecutive 10 minutes. A rumbling noise deafened everyone during this entire time.

Then all was quiet.

Blu knew that the strike could not have been a nuclear weapon, they were all looking at the blast and none of them had been blinded by it. Sure the brightness of the explosion had made them all squint, but it had not rendered them all without sight. Secondly nuclear weapons (from what Blu knew) sent out only a single shockwave but this explosion had generated at least a dozen. Blu knew that this was no nuke; it had been a Fuel Air Bomb, but a highly advanced version which had never been seen before. The weapons power was far beyond anything any country was developing at the time. The dust slowly settled, revealing the now ruined capital city of Argentina. The heart of the city had been blown away, nothing but stumps remained of the once proud city. The surrounding flora within 10 miles had been blown clean over. Anything outside of that range up to 20 miles outside of the city would be leaning to one side at a steep angle. Tulio, Linda, Fernando, Blu and Jewel all got out of the car. They stood in a stunned awe and shock; an entire city had been completely wiped off the map in the blink of an eye.

"What happened...the trees, the flowers, the birds, and the city it's...just...gone." Jewel murmured.

Inside the van, Rafael was doing his best to hold it together, all of his kids were crying but some were trying to comfort either their father or Nico who was bawling into Pedro's shoulder. Crying louder and harder than the time Blu had said he hated samba. Tulio dropped to his knees, tears welling up behind the lenses of his glasses. Linda took a knee next to him, putting her arm around him.

"We should leave, who knows if that thing was radioactive or had biological contagions in it." Linda told him.

Then there was three gunshots, Linda took two bullets in the right shoulder and one in her thigh. Jewel pulled Blu sway from his injured caretaker and behind the Van's rear right tire.

Linda cried out in pain as she collapsed to the pavement. Tulio lost all his composure as a 40 year old man in a cloak with a bolt action hunting rifle stepped out of the dust. Followed by a kid about Fernando's age, with Carmel hair, blue eyes and a Nazi arm band wrapped around his head like a bandana. The kid was tan, lean and had an athletic build. He wore a black Germany national soccer team sweater and red gym shorts. He looked at Fernando with an evil grin.

"Hello buddy, long time since Mumbai." he sneered.

"You two killed my dad and a 25 other people, for a bunch of stupid blueprints!" Fernando shouted.

"Yes and with those blueprints we managed to deal a blow to the western world. They let our people rot; they allowed gangs and drug lords to take over our neighborhoods." The man growled.

This man is harder to describe, his voice was raspy and coarse. He wore a giant black cloak to conceal his face along with the rest of his body. The entire cloak was embroidered with golden symbols of every evil known to man. As if he worshipped these ideals in his spare time.

Tulio and Fernando charged the two strangers and engaged in a fist fight with them. Blu sprang into action as well, despite Jewels protests and in the process got a rifle butt to the head and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

_**Present time**_

"So I got knocked out?" Blu asked.

"Yeah...I warned you trying to help was a bad idea but you didn't listen." Jewel

grumbled.

"So then what happened." Blu asked, feeling ill.

"Cops showed up a few seconds later, broke up the fight. Tried to arrest this guy's for shooting Linda, but they got away. Luckily no one else got shot." Jewel replied, flatly.

"Where is everyone, and where are we?" Blu asked.

"After the fight got broke up, Fernando scooped you up and hopped back in the van with Tulio and me. We took off to the north and after about 15 minutes we stumbled across the Motel where the Red Cross was setting up a field hospital. Tulio, Fernando, and the others are in the other room. You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past three days. It's like1:50 am right now. I heard you moaning so I thought you were goanna wake up." She explained.

"How is Linda?" He asked, feeling very nauseous.

"She's been in critical condition since we got here. Blu...there is a possibility she might…die." Jewel whispered.

Blu turned away from his angel, trying to hold in the tears. Not wanting Jewel to see him in a moment of weakness.

"Blu it's ok to cry." She assured him, putting a wing on his shoulder.

He began sobbing loudly, and put his head on Jewel's shoulder. Letting the all the tears out. She managed to fight back her own tears and wrapped her wings around him.

"I'm here Blu, I'm here...everything will be ok." she assured him.

"I...love...you." He stammered, still crying.

"I love you too." She replied softly.

Blu thought back to all the times he and Linda had shared. Her first day of middle school, the spelling bee, her first break up, studying for SATs, prom, collage years and everything else they had been through together over the past 15 years. Blu franticly searched his memory to see if he could remember when was the last time he had told Linda he loved her.

Sadly, as hard and as long as he thought...he couldn't.

_**Well I hope you guys enjoy this update. As you can tell things are going to get a whole lot more gritty and the plot will begin to get decidedly darker from here on out. I worked very hard on this update and I cant tell you how much excitement I had when I finally finished. As always reviews and constructive critscism are welcome. Reviews always brighten my day, It lets me know pepole are indeed reading the story I have put blood, sweat and tears into. I`m happy to say that if this storty were to be made in a book format and split into four parts. You would have just finished the prolougue. Next up is the offical first act! Well thats all I have to say for now, next update will probably be on The Drifter or Wing Wash (which i havent updated for a while now. But I assure you dear readers, It has not been forgoten.) Well until next time.**_

_**Clear skys, and fair winds  
-Blu Wolf 23**_


	7. Home is where the heart is

Chapter 7

Home is where the heart is...

Two Brazilian Air Force Mirage 2005s streaked across the sky, chasing a Mig 21 through the evening sky. Blu watched through the motel window as the three airplanes engaged in a aerial dance. Then Blu watched as the Brazilian jet fired a missile, it slammed into the Mig and turned the aircraft into a fireball. The two Brazilian jets flew off after three Tu-95's as they flew north at high speeds. Thick smoke hung in the air, but despite this Blu could make out birds wearing harnesses similar to the one his grandfather wore (except they were far more modern) fighting in the skies, just as the human fighter planes fought.

Jewel sat beside him in silence, watching the scene unfold. She looked over at her soulmate. He had managed to stop crying after about 15 minutes, yet his eyes were still red and the feathers under them were soaked with tears. Occasionally he would sniffle and gasp multiple times in a rapid succession. She wanted to ask him what was happening, why the humans were filling the once blue sky with smoke, blood and oil. But she knew he wouldn't have an answer for her. He was just as baffled as she was. She turned to look at him but as she did a missile slammed into the motel and created a massive explosion.

Jewel awoke in a cold sweat.

_"Just a nightmare."_ She thought.

It was pouring down rain outside, the pitch black of night seemed eerie, and the sounds of jets filled with relief supplies flying into the destroyed city. Blu was reading, but he looked sickly. His eyes were still red from crying, the feathers under his eyes were still damp from the tears he had shed. He glanced at her with concern.

"Are you alright my angel?" He asked.

"Just a bad dream sweetie." She replied.

Despite all that he had been through, Blu managed to extend his wing and allowed a caring grin to form on his beak.

"Come here, let me hold you." He told her.

She snuggled up to him without a word, she put her head on his chest. His heart (despite everything that was going on) continued to beat at a strong steady rate. Like the engine of an old fighter plane, sitting idle on the runway awaiting the order to scramble.

Blu sighed and continued to read. Knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to see Linda until dawn.

_**July 6th 1948**_

_**Midwestern Cerrado, Brazil**_

After a long journey, and a debriefing at the local airbase (I can't go into anymore detail about that) I returned home. I gave myself a bath and then met with Philip to discuss my decision to enlist.

When I told him, he sighed heavily.

"You're sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, I feel like I'm supposed to." I explained.

"It shouldn't be because your supposed to, It should be because you want to." He told me.

"Well you know what I mean." I murmured.

Then Philips wife, Veronica, came outside.

"Honey, what's going on." She asked.

"Martin is going to enlist in the military." Philip replied.

"Oh lord, help this child. Martin, baby, why do you always go off looking for trouble." Veronica asked me.

"Trouble found me, besides I want to be more then just a crop duster. I'm ready to do something with my life." He explained.

"Our son thought he was ready too when the last war broke out." Veronica explained.

"Yeah so, what about him?" I asked.

"HE'S DEAD!" Phillip shouted.

"Oh...I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"He jumped on a bomb with a faulty fuse. Just to save his squad, there was nothing for us to even bury." Veronica told me, sniffling.

"Martin...it's your decision, but if you do decide to enlist just remember. We have already lost one child, we don't want to lose another." Philip told me.

"Ok, I'll do my best to make it home in one piece." I told them.

"You be careful now Mr. Sartore, I don't want to be attending anymore funerals but my own." Veronica told me.

I nodded and turned to leave for my next stop. As I prepared to take flight I realized how Philip and Veronica had practically treated me like their son. They were the closest thing I had to a family.

I turned back around and looked at them:

"Guys...I just wanted to say thanks for..."

But Phillip interrupted me (he was never one for mushy good byes)

"Go get em kid, we'll read about you!"

I nodded and sped off to the northeast.

The next place I stopped at was familiar to me...to some degree.

When I landed on the sandy path that weaved in-between three fields filled to the brim with crops. I figured I was probably near my intended destination. Then ahead of my I noticed a familiar bird handing out water to the ant eaters who were working in the field. I strolled over slowly, not wanting to scare her.

"Hi Tara." I squeaked.

She turned and threw her wings around me.

"I saw Cruz carry you off, I thought you were a goner." She murmured.

I returned hug gently, and we broke it after a few seconds.

Then Mr. Reynosa walked over with Cruz silently tailing him.

"Mr. Sartore, it's a...well...we meet again." Mr. Reynosa said to me.

"Yeah, just stopped by to say hi." I replied quickly.

"How is your wing healing up?" Cruz asked mockingly.

"Good, I was able to go _**swimming **_a few days ago to strengthen it up again." I told him mockingly.

Cruz just scowled at me, then looked at Tara.

"Come stand by us dear, get away from that hick." Mr. Reynosa grumbled.

"Daddy stop it, he's my friend." Tara chided.

"Well I don't like him, he's a simple farm bird who will work in the fields for the rest of his life. You deserve better, that's why I want you to mate with Cruz." Mr. Reynosa explained.

"I'm right here you pompous jerk." I hissed, unable to hold my tongue any longer.

Everyone in the area but Tara and Cruz gasped.

"How dare you." Mr. Reynosa hissed.

"Allow me to escort him out." Cruz insisted.

"So you can take him to Cuba again, I don't think so." Roger barked as he, Romeo and Buttons landed behind us. Three Marmosets followed, weapons drawn.

"Your under arrest for conspiring with the Axis powers." Roger snarled.

"That's where your mistaken, I sent out anti naval birds to destroy you as you escaped Cuban waters. But I was contacted by your government. They offered me immunity in exchange for continued peace between Brazil and Cuba and that meant allowing you to escape. You cant touch me, Lieutenant." Cruz sneered, handing Roger the document that verified this.

Roger cursed and swore as he gave the paper back to Cruz. Then he turned to face his Marmosets.

"Stand down lads." He instructed, the Marmosets complied and lowered their rifles.

"Now, since that's settled. Get off of my property." Mr. Reynosa barked.

We turned to leave but as we didI heard Cruz mocking me.

"All you would have to do is challenge me to a duel, and if you won Tara would be yours." He shouted.

"She's not a trophy, and you shouldn't treat her like one!" I shot back.

"Well you can treat her how you want to treat her if you beat me." Cruz jeered.

"You know what, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" I shouted.

Everyone gasped (I guess exciting things didn't happen a whole lot here.)

"Martin, are you sure about this?" Tara asked.

"No." I replied.

"Here, we visited Spud earlier today. He would want you to have this." Buttons told me, holding out a flight harness.

_[The very one Blu now possessed.]_

I strapped it on and turned to face Cruz who was putting on his own flight harness.

"One bird will fly away from this plantation with their head held high, the other will return home in shame." Cruz hissed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's plenty of girls in Cuba with low standards that can take you in after I knock you out of the sky." I sneered.

Cruz simply huffed in disdain.

After a quick explanation of how my harness worked, Roger explained the rules.

"According to tradition, both combatants will begin two miles away from each other. The first time either of the combatants may fire on each other is during the head on pass that will officially start the duel. After this you are free to move around the designated combat airspace, which will be the area over the plantation. If either of you leave the combat airspace, or fail to complete the opening head on pass by pulling out of the maneuver you will be disqualified. Your guns have been filled with paintballs. Attached to the backs your harnesses' are special pressure pads If this pad is hit to many times it will burst open, your parachute will deploy and that bird will have lost. Are there any questions?" He asked.

Cruz and I both shook our heads.

"Good, Martin fly two miles north, Cruz you head two miles south. When we shoot off a flare you may begin." Romeo instructed us.

A few minutes later, I was sitting on a tree branch awaiting the signal flare. Then I saw it shoot up from the heart of the plantation. I took to the air and allowed the wind that was blowing at my back to help me accelerate. I flew about 45ft off the ground, it didn't take long for me to spot Cruz.

We were charging at one another at full speed. Then when were both about 25 yards away from each other Cruz fired and so did I.

Paintballs whizzed past my head, one or two hit me in the wing, another three hit me in the gut but I kept flying at full speed. Then I saw a burst of orange paint on my foes wing (his left, my right). We both ceased fire and went knife-edge passing inches away from each others back. After I passed him, I deployed my air brakes and banked hard right allowing little clouds to roll off of my wings.

"Bastard!" I snarled, feeling the welts from the paintballs beginning to form. One was right under my left eye.

I managed to catch Cruz mid turn. I fired a burst of paint, but I mostly ended up hitting his head or tail. But then I got on his tail, I fired another burst but they all missed because Cruz pulled Immelmann turn, and I was forced to dive so that he didn't blind me with paint. Now he was on my tail.

I weaved back and forth, avoiding Cruz's burst of paintballs.

He teased and jeered as he shot at me.

"What's the matter redneck, scared?" He mocked.

"Scared of your ugly face, maybe!" I retaliated before taking a dozen paintballs to the ribs.

"I'm going to make you wish you never hatched!" He bellowed, closing the distance between the two of us.

I quickly decided to excite a Kulbit (tight loop), as I performed the maneuver I grunted feeling gravity press down on my gut as I pulled up hard. As I was coming out of the inverted section of the maneuver I managed to land a few near misses by Cruz's pressure pad. He grunted and we engaged in the scissors.

I misjudged my speed and overshot my target, when we disengaged from the lazy S turns we had been pulling Cruz was turning hard to get a easy shot at my back, I was forced to accelerate and let him get on my tail in order to protect my pressure pad.

"Rookie mistake." Cruz snorted.

"Less talk, more fight." I snarled, dodging a burst of paint.

Down on the ground, everyone watched as the two birds played a dangerous game of keep away.

"Come on Martin, you can do it." Tara whispered.

"Kid you gotta realize he's a lot less maneuverable then you, you got catch him off guard." Roger murmured, watching the battle like he was watching an intense game of chess.

Up in the sky, Martin deployed his air brakes and allowed his foe to overshoot him.

"I'm on your ass now Cruz!" I shouted, firing and coating the right side of his ribs and tail feathers in orange paint.

_"Damn this kid is good." _Mr. Reynosa thought.

"Worried, daddy?" Tara asked mockingly.

"Of course not!" He bellowed.

Up above, Cruz grew agitated.

"Enough!" He snarled, performing a Pugachev's Cobra, he practically stopped and the reversed as I shot past him. But as he passed me his pressure pad was struck by several paintballs but luckily for him, his chute did not deploy.

Now he was on my tail, _again, _and he was pretty upset with me.

"Damn." I grumbled, dodging another burst of paint.

"You lose again, now come be a good lad a bring it right." He told me.

"I've had enough of your crap Cruz, we're done here." I hissed, deploying my air brakes and barrel rolling (it's a much better name then the _inverted corkscrew)_ to the right. Letting Cruz shoot past me, I grinned.

"Your mine!"

I unloaded on Cruz, coating every inch of his body in orange paint. He screeched in protest as his chute deployed and I shot past him.

"Aw yeah, whoooo!" I shouted happily.

"Great balls of fire!" Romeo shouted from the ground.

"Bandit destroyed." Roger murmured, clearly impressed.

"He's a natural!" Buttons cried out joyfully.

The Marmosets went bananas.

Tara broke out in dance, unable to contain her happiness.

Cruz on the other hand, cursed Heaven, Hell and Samba as he floated down to Earth. He even dropped the F bomb about a four times.

I landed in front of Tara with a huge grin on my beak.

Mr. Reynosa strolled up to me, a grim look on his face.

"You won fair and square, hick. Take my daughter and leave." He ordered.

"Sir, I never wanted to take your daughter. She's not some trophy or possession. I only want her to be with me if _**she**_ wants to. Not because she is supposed to, all because of some bet." I explained.

Mr. Reynosa looked at me with a grudging respect, then he looked at his daughter.

"Of course I'll be your girl Martin, your the sweetest guy I've ever met." she said kissing me on the cheek.

Then she walked back towards the tree that was her home.

"See you later." She said waving at me.

"You know Mr. Saretore, I think I could get used to you. Ever since her mother died, she just...hasn't been herself."

He paused, gazing up at the sky and then back at Tara. He allowed a grin to appear on his beak.

"Its good to see her smiling again."

"She does have a wonderful smile, oh and uh...please call me Martin." I told him, extending my claw.

"You may call me Malik." He told me.

"You know, we'll be having dinner soon. Your welcome to stay and join us." He suggested.

"I'd love to, but first I have to go see a friend." I told him, a bit of sadness in my voice

"Oh of course, we have dinner at dusk." He informed me.

"I'll be here." I assured him.

Then Roger, Buttons, Romeo and myself took to the skies. Flying off to go see Spud, what I would find would change me forever.

The sound of gunfire startled Blu and Jewel, they jumped up from their bed as screaming and crying began coming from the motel lobby.

Blu managed to get the door open, they then made their way to the balcony that overlooked the improvised hospital the Red Cross had set up to assist those wounded by the attack earlier that day. The smugglers that had originally kidnapped Blu and Jewel had stormed in. They had Fernando at gun point, and were having a nurse disconnect Linda from life support.

As they did, Linda's vitals took a nose dive.

"Let her die!" Marcel ordered preparing to shoot Fernando.

The nurse unplugged the last of the equipment. Linda flatlined, Tulio began to cry, Blu stood in shock as the smugglers left with Fernando. Jewel noticed Nigel was not with them. As soon as they got outside a nurse ran over and charged her defibrillators.

"Big shock, one...two..." But she was interrupted by gunfire and a voice that bellowed:

_**"STOP!"**_

_Well that wraps up this chapter. Wing Wash is next to be updated. That should be this Friday (hopefully). I know it's been a while since my last update but I hope I still have readers out there. Oh and one reviewer asked if I was from the Philippines. My answer is no, I merely chose the name Tara because it is the name of a friend of mine. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Don't forget to review!_

_-Blu Wolf 23_


	8. Fork in the Road

Chapter 8

Fork in the road

Turns out the person who yelled "STOP" was the lead doctor, he had merely unplugged Linda's vitals detectors, so that she would appear dead. The gunfire was the shootout going on between the smugglers and a group of police officers. On Jewel's insistence (as bullets went whistling by as the firefight spilled into the motel), they went back to the room where they would be safe. Despite the shootout going on, and Linda's life in the balance. Blu found that only one thing could calm his nerves: reading.

_**July 6th 1948**_

_**Cerrado General Hospital**_

As we approached the Karens tree, with multiple hollows, I was told something I will never forget.

"I think it's good that we are stopping here, especially before you ship off." Roger told me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"It shows you that in War, there are only losers and survivors. No winners." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed.

"See for yourself." Roger told me as we landed.

We stepped into one of the hollow and I saw Spud, his torso was wrapped in medical tape and bandages, he had a breathing tube in his throat, his beak was chipped and cracked, he had bald spots all over his body and his left eye was covered by a leaf.

As I gasped, he look at me with his good eye.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I saw myself too." He told me sadly.

"Spud, I'm sorry this is all my fault." I whimpered.

"I knew the risks when I enlisted." He said firmly.

"It's not your fault Martin." Romeo told me.

"He's right I did my duty." Spud assured me.

"Will you ever fly again?" I asked.

"My primaries are shredded, the doctors tell me I will be able to glide If I'm lucky, but I will never be entirely airworthy again, not for combat anyway." He explained.

"What will you do?" I murmured.

"I will become the Air combat controller for our squadron. I will direct birds to attack air and ground targets, I will relay communications from ground and naval forces to our boys the air, I will also brief and debrief the squadron before and after missions. Finally, I will direct air assists to take off and land at the air station." He told me.

"He'll be just as important as the fighter pilots." Charles assured me.

"Of course, and he'll always be a friend." I replied.

A grin spread across Spud's beak.

"You take care of yourself Martin." He instructed.

"I will." I promised with a nod.

"We should get going, we'll be late to that dinner." Romeo told me.

"Yeah, we should get moving. See you around Spud." I said giving the crippled warbirds a brotherly hug. Then after a few seconds, we broke the hug and I made my way to exit of the hollow when Spud said:

"See you later, Mustang."

"Why'd you call me that?" I asked.

"It's your call sign, your a simple guy, noble, you come from a farm and your fast. It fits perfectly." He explained.

"Mustang, I like it." Charles said with a nod.

Then we flew off.

After a quick stop at a pond to wash up we were ready to go to Tara's place.

Blu noticed that the handwriting in the journal had changed. It was entries from Tara's diary. He debated wether or not to read it, he eventually decided that he would and continued.

Dear Diary...

7/6/1948

I was sitting in my knothole, talking to my friends. Katherine, Ashley, Kavita and Charlotte. The topic of discussion: Martin.

"Is he coming tonight?" Kavita asked, she was a Lear Macaw with dazzling blue feathers, amber eyes and a slight curve in her tail feathers. She was one of Tara's closest friends, they were practically sisters. They would often talk about things for hours on end, and do crazy things like see who can down the most lemon juice without stopping or getting sick. Almost all potential romantic partners for Tara had to be approved by her.

"I think he is planning on it. But a friend of his is in the hospital. He might decide to spend the night with him." I replied.

"I can't believe your Dad invited him, I mean letting that filthy farm bird into a tree like this. I wonder if he's been drinking again." Katherine grumbled. She was a Scarlet macaw, and a mean one at that. Despite her pretty sky blue eyes, extremely curved tail feathers and glittery feathers.

"Her Dad has not touched a bottle of alcohol since her mom died, you're out of line Kat!" Ashley snarled. She was a Red-shouldered Macaw. She was the shortest bird around, but she had a big heart and a playful attitude. She had shiny feathers and warm friendly brown eyes. But right now they were filled with fury.

"Just saying, he's not really the type of bird she dates." Katherine murmured.

"So, ultimately it's her decision." Kavita chided.

"Katherine has a point ladies, if Tara is the princess. This guy is like the person who keeps the stables clean." Charlotte pointed out. She was a Blue and Gold macaw, her gold feathers stood out a lot more then her blue feathers. She had piercing green eyes, like those of scientist who was dissecting an animal. She too was a little harsh, but had a bit of a soft side. She was probably the smartest one of the group, but never really thought outside of the box.

"You know what, what do YOU think about him Tara?" They all asked.

I felt myself blush before beginning to explain:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history_

_Been there, done that_

_"_Exactly, besides you'll always have us!" Katherine told her.

But Ashley and Kavita decided to step in:

_Who'd you think you're kiddin'?_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden _

_Honey, we can see right through you _

_Girl, you can't conceal it _

_We know how you feel and _

_Who you're thinking of_

Tara shook her head.

"I just met him, I won't let this end like last time!"

She continued to sing:

_No chance, No way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

But Ashley kept the conflict going:

_You swoon, you sigh, _

_Why deny it? uh-oh_

Tara scoffed:

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Katherine and Charlotte chuckled, sensing victory was near as Tara kept singing:

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

Kavita refused to let the others win:

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feeling _

_Baby, were not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up _

_When you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad?_

Tara groaned:

_No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Ashley and Kavita kept up their 'attack'

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Katherine and Charlotte nodded in approval as Tara continued to deny them of victory:

_This scene won't play, _

_I won't say I'm in love_

Ashley and Kavita got right up in her face.

_You're doin' flips, read our lips:_

_You're in love_

Tara was half shouting half singing as she threw her wings up in anger.

_You're way off base, I won't say it _

_Get off my case, I won't say it_

Ashley gave up, but Kavita gave it one last shot putting a wing around her friend.

_Girl, don't be proud _

_It's ok you're in love_

Tara felt her heart give in, she sighed and sang quietly:

_Oh_

_At least out loud, _

_I won't say I'm in love._

Katherine and Charlotte face plamed themselves as Ashley and Kavita shrieked with joy. They knew that they were victorious. They hugged Tara and the three of them were jumping up and down gleefully. Once they all settled down, Ashley sighed happily and said:

"Well that settles that then, let's head down to the foyer."

They all nodded and agreed, flying down to the midsection of the tree as guest slowly began to arrive.

Blu blinked several times as he transitioned from Tara's nice neat handwriting to his grandfathers rough messy handwriting that was just barely legible. Then as he prepared to continue reading Tulio walked in.

"Blu, It's Linda...she wants to see you." He said a relived grin on his face.

Blu nodded and closed his grandfather's journal. He then flew out of the room, with Jewel close behind.

_**Meanwhile, in the Persian Gulf.**_

Two Ospreys stood in the halls of the the Brazilian CASR (Close Air Support Raft) named the SS Cerrado. It was very gusty that day, the ocean was sending the entire fleet lurching back and forth as large swells crashed into their hulls. The sky was slightly overcast, but there were beams of sunlight breaking through here and there. The two Ospreys were currently on Alert five, ready to launch in case the troops on the mainland needed help. Then a Spix macaw (an old one at that) strolled up to them. Even though he was Air Force on a Navy ship, Hesse still probably the best pilot this side of the Atlantic. The two Ospreys saluted him.

"Afternoon Colonel." One Osprey said.

"Afternoon, and relax gentlemen you're making me feel older then I already am." He said, after saluting them back.

"Have you received that Sitrep yet?" The second Osprey asked.

Yes Baja, as a matter of fact, intel says that we have a flight of bogeys inbound to cause trouble for the fleet. We're being dispatched to intercept." The macaw explained.

"Is this strictly an Anti-Air mission, sir?" The other Osprey asked.

"That's affirmative Hollywood." He told him.

They then made their way down the rusty tin hall and up a ladder to the CATs den.

"Alright boys, time to kick the tires and light the fires" The Macaw told them.

They both began strapping their our state of the art flight harnesses.

They were made of carbon fiber and very fairly strong but lightweight. Under that was a vest made of Kevlar that covered up half of their wings. From their wing root to mid wing, the vest also covered their neck and all of their torso. They put on their helmets which were pretty much painted to their liking. Hollywood's helmet was painted with American flag style, while Baja had his a desert camouflage style. The Colonel's helmet was painted with the colors of the Brazilian soccer team. Hollywood lowered this visor on his helmet, and then took a small battery from the battery rack and stuck it in the small battery slot on his back. He then heard the whirring of a small machine. He looked at the two small electrical driven engines that were on his left and right shoulder blades. He looked at the small knobs and buttons on his chest plate and started adjusting them for flight.

As he did, various systems came online. He heard the engines start up, but he kept them at idle for the time being. His radio was soon up and running, his GPS system was soon online along with the rest of his visor. Which displayed his airspeed, heading, altitude, weapon systems and countermeasures. He then walked over into position in between to large wooden posts. He saw rats scurry out from the shadows and begin attaching missiles to hard points to on the underside of his wings. He had 6 missiles total. They were surprisingly light weight and reversed engineered from small human fireworks except a tad more sophisticated. He watched as they loaded his machine gun and then one of the rat began running through pre-flight checks.

He asked basic things of him.

"Flap your left wing, any stiffness or resistance. Now do the same with your right wing. Ok now deploy air brakes."

Once Hollywood was cleared for launch, he gave the Colonel a nod. The radio came alive with a call from the Air Boss.

"You're last in line for takeoff, wind from the SE at 12 knots. Ceiling is angels 3. Gusts topping at 15 knots. You are cleared for launch Mustang flight. Get your fangs out boys."

The floor beneath them shuttered and they were raised upwards as the rats attached a thick stretchy cable to the hooks on their backs. Soon they were on the deck of the CASR. It was a fairly large ship, about as long as four mopeds and around 8 feet tall. Their catapult rotated 90 degrees so that they would be launched into the wind.

The Colonel launched first going zero to top speed in about 6 seconds. Baja was then next to launch. Finally it was Hollywood's turn.

"Putting tension on!" a rat shouted.

"Ready?" another asked.

Hollywood nodded.

"Alright, Good hunting!" the rat told him, as he put his engines to max power and tucked his wings at his side. The floor beneath him tilt led slightly upwards.

Then Hollywood was sent hurtling forward once, he shot away from the CASR and as he began to slow he spread his wings and lowered his engines to 15%. instinctively he checked his back and saw that the chord had been left behind on the deck.

"Clean shot. Good engines, good speed." He reported.

"Copy that, Mustang flight. This Baseplate, turn to heading 2-1-3'. We have a flight of three, angels six. How copy over."

"Baseplate this is Mustang lead, we read you loud and clear. Turning to heading 2-1-3, flight of three, angels six. Moving to intercept." The Colonel replied, then his men their instructions.

"Flight, select Zone 3 and be ready to engage. Let's see what you nuggets have got." He instructed.

"Affirmative." Baja replied as both Ospreys set their engines to 80% power.

"Mustang Flight, be advised bogeys have dropped to Angels four they are attempting to sneak by over." Baseplate warned.

"Lead, this is Mustang 2-1. I see them. Three o'clock low." Hollywood told the Colonel.

"Roger that, tally ho. Follow me in gents." The Colonel said.

They dove down to engage their targets. Which were Imperial Eagles, but there were only two of them. Upon realizing they had been spotted the two eagles who had been flying wingtip to wingtip broke formation. One was going high and right, the other just banked sharply to the left and into a cloud.

"Flight, they're splitting up. I've got the one going left." The Colonel said.

"Roger that, I've got the one going right." Hollywood replied.

"I've got your back." Baja told his fellow flight member

"Copy, thanks." Hollywood said.

Then out of the clouds came the third bird, except this one was a Savannah Hawk.

The Colonel, who was tailing his target saw the hawk maneuvering for a shot and cried out:

"Baja, check your six, you've been spiked. Select Zone 5 and extend and evade!"

Baja looked behind him to see the Savannah Hawk, he went full power on his engines and banked hard right, deploying chaff and flares from little countermeasure pods on his sides.

The flares came out of tiny holes in the pod that shot downwards and away so that he didn't light his feathers ablaze. The chaff was deployed from the same pod except via a different set of holes.

The chaff consisted of bits of aluminum and plastic. The two of these things combined were supposed to distract missiles and keep them from hitting the bird/plane who deployed the countermeasures. But unfortunately for Baja it didn't work. The missile detonated just a few feet away from him. Sending shrapnel into the bird and lighting a small fire on his wing.

"Damnit, I'm hit!" he cried out as the Savannah hawk closed in for a gun kill.

"Are you going to stop me?" The hawk taunted.

"You bet I will Cruz!" The Colonel shouted in reply.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**cliffie!**

**So who do you think the Colonel is? **

**(He's not the Colonel from KFC) haha bad joke, sorry.**

**Review please, I hope you like the Modern air combat aspect of the chapter!**


End file.
